Love Interrupted
by CyXandrix
Summary: Sometimes things don't go how you hope, sometimes the heart wants what it cant have, and sometimes things get interrupted just as there getting good. Another FrostBunny fic, the idea for this one came from a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that a friend came up with, and I ran with the idea. Its another AU story that I'm doing for fun! Let me know what you think of it in the comments! ^_^**

"Watcha staring at thumper?" Jack asked, looking at Aster with his head tilted, a slightly bemused grin playing at his thin lips.

Aster jumped slightly as Jack's words "What? Nothin" he said, his voice rough as he frowned at the winter spirit standing before him. He had been staring though, and he wasn't quite sure why. It was something that had occupied more than a few sleepless night for the Easter Bunny as a late, the fact that, whenever he was around Jack he found his gaze inexplicably drawn to him. The jokes and pranks that had always annoyed him at the least, infuriated him at worst seemed more amusing more…innocent.

"If you say so cottontail." Jack said, turning and walking over to talk to Tooth.

Aster watched Jack go, noticing the easy with which he walked, the general grace of his movements as he moved through the guests at North's Christmas party. He thought about that until Jack was hidden from his view by the other guests, then he was left thinking about why he had just watched Jack walk away admiringly. Aster's thought were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. Turning to investigate he saw Cupid was hovering at his eye level. Most people would assume that she was dressed special for the party, the pearly ball gown she wore contrasting beautifully with her dark skin, her hair pulled back into an intricately woven bun, but Aster knew better. "Cupid" he said gruffly "It's been quite a while."

"To long darling!" She said, leaning in and kissing him once on each cheek "How have you been?" She asked then stopped, cocking her head to the side slightly she squinted at Aster then squealed, her eyes growing wider "Oooh, who's the lucky person?"

"What?" Aster said, looking confused. He liked cupid well enough, she was a kind spirit, and always willing to listen and help where she could, but she was flightily, and that had a tendency to annoy him.

"Oh come on, you know you can't fool me! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I'll find out soon enough." She said with a devious smile "Either way they sure are lucky, must be someone extra special to catch your eye!" Aster looked at Cupid at though she was speaking some foreign language, his head tiled as he tried to make sense of what she was saying. Seeing the look on Aster's face Cupid let out a small "Oops." She seemed to realize something. "Well, it's been lovely, we simply must do this again sometime darling" she said quickly, kissing both Aster's cheeks and fluttering away quickly. Aster stood there staring at the retreating spirit, feeling, as he often did after speaking with Cupid, like he hadn't actually been there for most of the conversation.

An hour later Aster had had enough of the crowded ballroom that North held his parties in. He knew his friend loved the company and seeing all their friends together celebrating _his_ holiday, but it wasn't Aster's cup of tea. He was a solitary person by nature, more at home with the company of his thoughts then with dozens of happily talking sprits, at least usually. There was really only one person's company he wanted at the moment, so he carefully slipped out of the party to find somewhere quite to think about why he wanted that company. As Aster walked through the winding halls of North's palace, he marveled at how North had managed to stuff even more Christmas into the usually festive decorations that adorned the passageways. Holly and Mistletoe from every surface, glinting lights shining from every corner and banister, tinsel and hand crafted ornaments covering the rest of the available real state. The whole thing came to gather in an effect that made it look rather like a Christmas tree had vomited on everything.

The brightness of the decorations was giving Aster a bit of a headache; it was just the lights and not the thoughts running through his head he told himself firmly. Making his way to one of the doors that led to the exterior of the palace Aster slipped outside, thrown as he always was by the light shining outside even though it was well into the evening. The sun shone half the year in the northern reaches of the world and North, for some insane reason, had chosen to settle farther north than any other person on the planet. Aster sighed as the cold air hit him, small eddies making his fur sway in odd patters. He normally hated the cold, but tonight it was calming, cooling his head and racing thoughts. He was feeling quite relaxed right until a voice sounded from the rooftop behind him, causing him to jump a good three feet in the air.

"What bring you our here Cottontail?" Jack asked, grinning broadly as Aster landed, clutching his chest with one paw, glaring at the winter spirit.

"Looking for some peace and quiet, I see that was a pipe dream." Aster said, irritation clear in his voice.

Jack merely grinned his usually grin, white teeth shining from just beyond his thin lips. "Party getting too much for you to?" Jack asked as he leapt off the shingles he's been sitting on, landing next to Aster.

"I'm not one fer crowds. What about you Frostbite, thought you love the attention." Aster said, some of the irritation draining from his voice as Jack stood there next to him. Aster started walking forward, finding himself pleased when Jack followed long with him.

"Honestly? It just got to be too much. After so long alone it's kind of overwhelming…" Jack said trailing off, his face falling into a frown.

Aster felt bad for Jack, along with the sudden urge to hug the winter spirit which he beat down quickly. Instead he lightly punched Jack's upper arm "You haven't been alone for nearly a year now Frostbite."

Jack looked up at Aster and smiled the honest happiness on his face making Aster smile in response. Jack stepped forward and hugged Aster, the embrace lasting no longer then a heartbeat and said "I know, and thanks."

Aster was rather shocked by Jack's gesture and by the amount that he'd enjoyed it. He looked back as Jack and said "not going soft on me are ya Frostbite?"

"Of course not, you know me, heart of ice and all that" Jack responded with a wink as they reached the far end the platform they had been walking on, coming to another door. Aster didn't know why, but Jack's last response had upset him quite a bit. He knew that Jack didn't have a cold heart, quite the opposite. His thought were interrupted by a particularly sharp wind that cut through his fur, chilling him to the bone. He shivered and made to open the door, looking back as Jack he gestured at the entryway. "Nah, I'm gonna hid out here a little longer." He said with a grin before jumping into the air, vanishing behind one of the many towers of North's palace.

Aster slipped into the warmth of the hallway, Jack's comment still weighing on his mind. Did Jack honestly think that of himself? He had said it in a joking tone, but his eyes hadn't held their usual amused look. Jack wasn't a cold person, he was one of the kindest people Aster knew. He cared about his friends and was always there when needed, he was an incredibly trustworthy friend, always fun to be around with a childlike joy that infected everyone around him. Jack was sweet, and innocent and playful and not bad looking to boot and…oh no. Aster's conversation with Cupid from earlier coming back to him 'who's the lucky person?' and her surprised reaction, as though she'd accidently told some secrete that Aster didn't know, the unknown force drawing him towards Jack…oh no no no no no! That couldn't be it, could it? Of course not, he was just over reacting, the events probably weren't even related…he was reasoning with himself and he was losing. Of all the spirits in the world, of everyone who he got along with better, of everyone who was a better match for him, he had to fall for Jack Frost.

Aster walked quickly through the winding corridors of North's palace, his head spinning with the very idea that he was falling for the winter spirit. It was absurd, he and Jack had only stopped fighting truly fighting a few months ago, he had never been really nice to Jack…and yet Jack was still always friendly to him. He tried to fight the thought, tried to push it away, tried to bury it and failed miserably. Every time he tried to force it from his mind it stuck more abstinently, not allowing him to ignore it and every time he thought about it at started to feel more…right.

Aster walked quickly, before long he found himself at the door of North's study. He opened the door without a second thought, wondering if North had any Vodka in the room, he could use some right about now. As he searched the room he found several tins of cookies, and box of wrapped cakes, two plated of cupcakes and a box of donuts but sadly no Vodka. Aster walked slowly over to the large window, trying to make sense of the thoughts and feelings currently at was inside him. Then Jack flew past the window, the guardian of fun stopping when he saw Aster through the thick glass. He smiled his signature, brilliant, heartwarming smile, the one that lit up his entire face with that innocent joy that was the sole domain of your children and Jack Frost. Jack waved at Aster through the window, the rabbit's paw rising automatically in response as a smile split across his own face, there were those confusing, irritating feelings once again.

Jack was now doing loops and flips in the air, snow flurries following him around, zipping around until the shape of a giant snowflake floated in the air in front of the window. Flying close to the window Jack took a bow and tapped the glass with his staff writing 'how's that?" in the resulting frost. Aster grinned and leaned forward, fogging up the glass with his breath and wrote '8.5' Jack moved away from the window, his jaw dropping in mock outrage. Then he brought his legs up at the knee, adopting a kneeling position and clasped his hands and started pleading. Aster couldn't help but laugh and after a moment he gave a thoughtful look and wrote a '9.8' on the window. Jack jumped up and clapped his hands happily, doing a back flip and bowing, blowing kiss out into the air before flying over and coming to a stop in front of the window. Jack smiled and Aster smiled in return, only a few inches of air and a sheet of glass separating them.

Not knowing quite what possessed him to do so, Aster fogged up the window and pressed him lips to the glass, leaving an imprint of his lips and whiskers on the window. Jack stared at it for a long minute before leaning forward slowly. When his lips were an inch from the glass he did a 180 degree spin and pressed his rear to the glass. Several things flashed through Aster in rapid succession, annoyance at Jack vanishing almost instantly replaced by confusion at the fact he wasn't annoyed which was rapidly overtaken by honest amusement and a surprisingly powerful desire to reach through the glass and grab the ass pressed against it. He settled with smiling and laughing at Jack's antics, which seemed to surprise Jack when he turned to see Aster's reaction. Jack looked quizzically at the laughing Pooka, his expression a mixture of surprise and suspicion.

Seeing Jack fly upward to the skylight in North's study, and deciding that he didn't want to talk with Jack just yet Aster tapped hit foot gently against the carpeted floor and vanished down the resulting hole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Sorry this took so long getting out . Things kinda came up and I get busy with other projects, but I am NOT forgetting about this story! I've got the entire thing planned out I just have to find the time to write it. Enjoy! ^_^**

Aster sat in his favorite chair, an old hand carved thing that he'd acquired during the 1400s and promptly sat in the middle of his favorite egg painting clearing where it stood to this day. He had mulled over many problems while sitting in its comfortable oak embrace, he had created 47 new colors in this chair, it was here he had first thought to put caremel inside of a chocolate; in short, this was a very helpful chair. For the first time in nearly 600 years now, his chair had failed him, which both disturbed and annoyed Aster. He had been sitting in it for three days, three, and had still been unable to come up with a believable explanation for the feelings he was having in regards to Jack, other than the completely absurd one that had presented itself during that damn party. Aster looked down as the egg he had been absentmindedly painting and growled in frustration, stopping himself just before he threw the snowflake covered egg out over the warren; it wasn't the poor eggs fault.

Aster dropped the egg lightly to the ground where it scurried off to play with the white egg with blue flakes, the white and silver one that looked much like hair, the bright blue one with dark specks and a black circle, and the one that looked remarkably like it was wearing a blue hoodie. Aster sighed, bringing a paw up to his face and pinching the bridge of his nose. He had to do something about…whatever this was before this year's Easter acquired a winter theme. That annoying solution presented itself again and he shoved it out of his mind for the umpteenth time that hour. There had to be some other reason, something he was missing, something that would explain why he was subconsciously painting Jack-themed eggs that didn't involve that particular emotion.

What he needed was an expert, someone who knew that emotion inside and out and could confirm once and for all that that whatever it was, it certainly wasn't…that. Lucky for Aster he knew just the spirit; though he wasn't exactly looking forward to visiting her, or explaining his 'situation', it was the only way he could see to deal with this. Rising from his favorite chair Aster stretched and made his way to the nexus of all the tunnels that led to the homes of other spirits, something he kept at a courtesy to them, rather then simply opening a tunnel into their living room. An egg painted in what appeared to be the pattern of a pair of khaki pants scurried by; Aster walked faster.

A few minutes later Aster stepped out onto a fluffy white cloud, his heart jumping out of his chest as it always did when he first arrived at Cupid's palace; of course she would build the thing on a cloud! Of all the sensible places to build a place 'on a cloud' didn't even make the list, of course Cupid rarely did things in a way Aster would consider sensible, quite the opposite actually. Aster watched as the hole leading to his tunnel vanished, he was still a little surprised that he'd been able to figure out how to construct a tunnel into the sky, magic was a funny thing sometimes. Pointedly not looking out over the edge of the cloud at the ground very, very…very far down, Aster started toward the front door of the castle, amazed as always at how very pink the structure was. Aster had nothing against the color, pink was a common Easter color, but he was quite certain that all 147 shades were represented in cupid's home from so light as to be nearly white to so dark that it was basically red. The building itself was constructed out of some sort of slightly coarse stone that, combined with the coloring made it look very much like it was constructed of conversation hearts; that would explain where they all went because nobody actually ate those terrible things. Aster had once offered to teach Cupid how to make real candy, an offer the pixie had taken great offense to.

Opening the front door Aster stepped inside, nodding to the two cherubim that guarded the entryway, and continued into the central part of the palace.

"Welcome sir." said a particularly adorable cherubim, flying up to the Pooka on small fluffy white wings its cheeks flushed ever so slightly its bright green eyes huge in a cute way.

Aster nodded to the cherubim "Is Cupid here? I need ta talk to her." He said, trying not to sound rude.

"Yes, the Lady had been expecting you, this way please." The cherubim said, turning and flying down a corridor with Aster following close behind.

Of course she had been expecting him; Aster didn't know why he was surprised really, Cupid seemed to know something at North's party so obviously she would expect him to come looking for answers. He followed his guide through a series of hallways until he came out into a large garden; roses off all colors grew everywhere there sweet scent think in the air, trees with heart shaped fruits growing on them were dotted throughout the garden. It was by one of these trees that Aster saw Cupid; pearly white dress contrasting perfectly with her dark skin, black hair pulled up into an intricate bun as always. She was hovering at the upper levels of the tree, a set of pruning sheers in one hand, a few twigs clutched in her other. The cherubim cleared his throat "My Lady, your 12:30 is here."

"Thank you Amouro." Cupid said without looking at either of them. Amouro nodded, bowed and flew back into the castle, leaving Aster alone with Cupid. Clipping off one last branch Cupid hovered back a foot, admiring her work before nodding in a satisfied way and tossing the sticks in her hand into the air where they vanished in a puff of smoke and flame. She turned to Aster "Bunny darling! Welcome to Casa de Cupid! What brings you to my humble home?" she said happily, flying down and kissing Aster one on each cheek.

"Hi Cupid." Aster said with a sigh.

"Oh sweetie, it's not that bad." Cupid said.

"What's not that bad?" Aster asked in confusion.

"The reason your hear darling, what else?"

"So ya know why I'm here?"

"Of course, Mamma Cupid knows everything." She said with a wink.

"So….?" Aster said, waiting.

"So…what?" Cupid replied.

"So what about my problem?"

"You haven't told me your problem yet sweetie."

"You said ya knew!" Aster said, his voice rising slightly.

"I do." Cupid said, shooing and innocently sweet smile at Aster.

Aster took a deep breath to calm himself, this was why he hated dealing with Cupid sometimes. "I've been having…feelings…" he said haltingly.

"Well obviously, people don't come to me for gardening advice sweetie, which is their loss if you ask me!" Cupid said, gesturing as the plants around her.

"I've been having feelings about someone who I can't be having feelings for." Aster said.

"Well obviously that's not true darling, you're having them after all." She replied.

Aster's ear twitched. "I can't be having these feelings, not in that way. They've got to mean something else, something that's not…that." Aster said, almost pleadingly.

"Feelings are feelings darling, they usually don't switch up what they mean." Cupid said gently.

"NO!" Aster shouted "I can't feel this way, not about Jack!"

"Oh no!" Cupid said, drawing up to her full height, which was significantly augmented by the fact she was hovering three feet off the ground "You do not tell Mamma Cupid what you can and can't feel. This is what I do and I hate to break it to you Bunny, but you can, and do feel that way."

"I can't feel like this about Jack! We're not even the same species!" Aster protested.

"Your human enough, besides what are you worrying about, children?" Cupid replied simply.

Her response brought Aster to his next point "Were both blokes!"

"We both know that doesn't matter." She said.

"Were complete opposites!"

"Opposites attract."

"He's…he's just so…so…Jack!"

"Clearly that's a good thing."

Aster glared at her; this was not going the way he had hoped.

Cupid flew forward a few feet, jabbing her pruning shears at Aster's chest "You Aster, need to just accept the truth that you have feelings for Ja-"

Aster cut her off "NO! I don't. Whatever this is, it's not that. I'll just avoid the kid for a while until this blows over." With that Aster turned around and stormed out of the garden.

Cupid watched him go with a frown. It always amazed her that people, or Pookas, could be so determined to be unhappy. Of course she would not have this, certainly would not leave it be, after all, she was Cupid; this was what she did. "Amouro." She said calmly.

The Cherubim appeared after a moment "Yes My Lady?"

"I need you to go and bring someone here for me; I would like a quick word with him." Cupid smiled. Aster could be stubborn, but so could she, and she didn't have to play fair; after all, all fair in love and war. From what she knew of the guardian of hope and the guardian of fun, this was likely to be both.

**So there ya go! Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it, let me know for with a review! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, sorry this one it taking so long, now that I've actually got a good plot for this one I don't have the time thanks to school -_- Hope to get it out sooner next time I promise! I love you all, enjoy! **

Aster sat in the shade of a willow tree on the bank of one of the many smaller, dye free, ponds that dotted the warren. He rested his head against the soft green grass and let the earthy scents of grass and tree and dirt wash over him, trying to force his other thoughts away. A light breeze, warm and friendly blew past, ruffling his fur slightly; his thoughts immediately went to Jack before he realized that Jack's wind was much colder…and he was back here again. Aster let out a deep sigh somewhere between anger and resignation, closer to the later then it had been yesterday. He had spent every waking moment trying to deny what she'd said, and every sleeping moment dreaming of things that greatly undermined those waking arguments. He was lying here, and not in his favorite chair, because of the stupid pixie. He'd sat in it for another few hours trying to think of even a single suitable explanation to explain these feeling, but for the first time in over half a millennia his chair had failed him, it agreed with her…traitorous hunk of oak.

As Aster laid there, his mind found itself once again on the topic of Jack Frost, somewhere it seemed to go with aggravating regularity and persistence now. He thought of Jack's pale smooth skin, utterly lacking in fur. He thought of his rather flat face, his small dry noes, his round nearly useless ears, he should have been hideous even repulsive to Aster's Pooka mind…so why wasn't he? Why did Aster find himself thinking of those thin pale lips, always on the verge of breaking into a full hearted smile, that frosty white hair, the thin lithe body, those bright blue eyes; ugh those eyes that shone with a happiness that was usually the sole province of young children and small furry animals. Why did he find himself dreaming about what lay hidden beneath that blue hoodie and those khaki pants, about what that soft pale skin would fell like against his paws. Wondering if Jack tasted as crisp and fresh as he smelt…"ARG!" Aster let out a shout of frustration as he shook his head vigorously, trying to shake those thoughts from his mind.

"Whoa, what's up with you cottontail?" said a very familiar voice from above him.

Aster jumped a full two feet in the air and let out a startled cry at the voice; how had he not noticed Jack's approach?

"Ha! I finally gotthca," Jack shouted triumphantly "and you said nobody can sneak up on a Pooka!"

His heart beat slowing slightly, though not going down to normal levels by any means, Aster glared at Jack and painted an irritated expression on his face, ignoring the part of him that was happy at his appearance. "What the bloody hell are you doin in my warren?" he said venomously; his plan to avoid Jack was starting out just wonderfully.

Aster fought down the guilt that surged through him at the hurt seen on Jack's face as he said "Wow, someone's in a foul mood. I just stopped by to say hello but I like my head where it is so I think I'll get out of here before you bite it off."

Good Aster thought, let him leave, just let him fly away and with any luck you won't have to see him until this whole mess has blown over. "Frostbite wait!" Aster called after the retreating winter spirit, you idiot. Jack turned around and looked at him but didn't say anything, clearly waiting to see what he was going to say. Just tell him never mind and walk away, say never mind and just walk away now "Did'n mean ta snap at ya…jus been feel'n outa sorts." His accent came through stronger as he spoke, his ears going back in embarrassment despite his best effort to keep them upright.

Jack smiled with slight bemusement as he turned and floated back toward the ground; Aster's keen ears picked up the slight murmur under his breath "maybe she was right…"

Aster felt suspicion narrow his eyes at Jack's words, there was only one 'she' Jack could be talking about, but he wanted to be sure before he started seriously planning how to kill the meddling pixie. Forcing his face into a more relaxed expression Aster looked at Jack just as the winter spirit landed a couple feet from him. "She who?" He asked calmly but pointedly.

Jack blushed slightly at the question "You heard?" Aster tapped one of his large ears with a pointed look "Oh, right. It's nothing, just ran into an old friend of yours. Said you seemed off but was too busy to check on you. Don't worry about it." Jack had one hand behind his head as he spoke, looking like a child who'd been caught trying to be sneaky.

Aster was worried though, very worried; because wherever Cupid decided to stick her nose there was sure to be all sorts of trouble. Aster shuddered to think what she might have told the kid. "When did ya talk ta Cupid?" He asked, his mind wondering just how far Cupid's 'rules' would have let her go. She couldn't expressly tell someone about someone else's feelings, but then she never seemed to need to.

"How'd you know it was Cupid?" Jack asked, his voice surprised.

Aster cursed internally at his slip, the kid had him off his game. With a sigh, he decided to go with part of the truth, hopefully that would be enough to satisfy Jack's curiosity. "Well she's the only shelia that I've been talk'n to recently."

"Why have you been talking with Cupid?" Jack asked Aster with raised eyebrows "Oh Bunny, are you in looooooooove?" Jack said, his voice filled with a laugh.

Aster fought hard to keep his expression annoyed at the comment but was unable to keep his ears from lying flat against his head. "Ah rack-off ya bloody sprite." He said to Jack, turning away from Jack with a huff.

Jack circling around Aster "Oh come on! Who is she? Do I know her?" Jack said.

"Rack. Off." Aster said firmly, fixing Jack with a glare that clearly said 'Drop it"

Jack looked back at Aster with raised eyebrows, his own look just as clearly saying 'I'm not letting this go' With a resigned sigh Aster fell back to the ground, stretching out and closing his eyes. "Oh come ooooooooooon Bunny, who's so special they caught your attention?" Jack said as Aster heard him settle down next to him on the soft grass. Aster had to push away the annoyingly hopeful part of his mind that thought it heard a tone of jealousy in the question.

Aster sighed deeply. If Jack was going to insist on answers he'd throw the kid off the trail. "Yes."

"What?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Yes you've met um."

"So there is someone!" Jack said triumphantly. "Who is it."

Aster didn't answer, just continued laying there, eyes closed.

"Alright…" Jack thought for a moment "Was she at North's party?"

"Yes."

"And I've met her?"

"Yes."

"Is she a holiday spirit?"

"No."

"Does she have long hair."

"No."

"Hmmm…" Jack thought for long moment "Mother Nature?"

"Heh, no." Aster said with a chuckle.

"One of the muses?" Jack asked after another moment of thought?

"Nope."

Jack thought for a long moment, then said "It is a she right?" after a brief pause he said "I mean if it's not that's cool, you know I don't get why people freak out about it for I don't see any problem with it."

Aster's mouth twitched into a smile for the briefest of seconds before he was able to force it back to neutrality, beating down the hope that was once again flaring in his chest. He looked up at Jack then "What bout you Frostbite? Any shelia get unfortunate enough ta catch yer eye? Or bloke?" Aster asked in a clearly joking voice.

Jack laughed "Heh, not really…" his voice trailed off for a moment before he said "come on, enough of the heavy stuff, let's have some fun!" He grabbed Aster's paw and tried to pull him up.

"What'er you on about Fristbite?" Aster asked, revisiting Jack's attempts to move him.

"I came here to cheer you up, as the guardian of fun it's my job, so come ON!" he shouted the last word, giving a huge tug on the Pooka's paw. Aster didn't budge. Jack let go of his hand and frowned, thinking. Then with a wicked grin he tapped his staff on the grass, watching as a tendril of frost snaked its way from the point of impact to spread out under Aster's back.

"Bloody Hell!" Aster jumped up as the cold hit his back.

"Good, now come on!" Jack said happily, grabbing Aster's paw and dragging the grumbling Pooka around the small lake until they were at a place where the water was level with the shore. "Wait here." Jack said before launching himself out over the lake, doing laps around the body of water and running his stall over the surface, freezing it solid. Aster sat watching Jack, the grace with which he flew, the control he had over his powers, even greater then when he'd first joined the guardians, the look of true joy on his face as he froze the lake solid…damnit Aster, get ahold of yourself!

Finally, after several minutes of swooping and laughing Jack landed back at Aster's side with a broad grin stretching across his face. "Mind tell'n me why ya froze my lake?" Aster said, trying for angry and getting slight annoyance mixed with curiosity.

"Gladly!" Jack said with a wink.

Aster shouted as he felt a powerful wind push him from behind, he resisted for a second before losing his footing and slipping onto the ice. "Bloooooody Heeeeeeeeell!" Aster shouted as he was carried out to the center of the lake, keeping his balance with a little help from the wind. As the wind died down Aster threw his arms out for balance just as Jack landed next to him. Aster looked at him, real anger and a hint fear in his eyes as he worked furiously to keep his balance. Flailing his arms Aster said, slightly panicky "Alright Frostbite, ya had yer fun now put me back on the shore!" Aster hated the feeling the ice gave him, he couldn't get his footing and it made him feel helpless and vulnerable and his warrior instincts were starting to kick in at the sensations.

Jack grabbed his paw firmly in his smaller hand and Aster's heart started beating faster for a very different reason then a moment ago. Jack steadied Aster and then slid around in front of him, those beautiful blue eyes looking into his own "Whoa Cottontail, calm down I got you. Just take a deep breath and do what I do." Slowly Jack pushed off with one foot, letting go of Aster's paw, much to Aster's disappointment, he slid a short way away before repeating the motion with his other foot and moving a little farther. "Try making it over to me." Jack said.

Aster took a deep breath and pushed off with one foot, immediately overbalancing himself as his feet slipped from under him. Jack was there in an instant, grabbing Aster's forearm and helping him regain his balance. "This is pointless; these feet ain't made for skate'n."

"Oh no, you're not giving up that easily!" Jack said "Just follow along with me." He held tight to Aster's arm and slowly the two started moving. Aster nearly fell several more times but Jack always caught him and after a little bit Aster stopped worrying about falling. As he began to relax he started to enjoy himself, both his success at learning to skate and spending time with Jack lifted his rather dark mood of the last several days.

It wasn't long before Aster was skating by himself, Jack mirroring behind him just in case, like a parent teaching a child to ride a bike. Soon Aster was zooming around the pond incredibly fast, laughing with the first real happiness he'd felt in the last week. "I'll race ya Frostbite!" He shouted, pushing himself even faster.

Jack came up next to him, also laughing "careful now don't push yourself too far." He warned with a chuckle.

No sooner had Jack spoke the Aster felt himself losing control of his speed and direction. He reached out for Jack's hand, grabbing it for some sort of help. He succeeded in pulling Jack with him, the pair falling down in a tangle of limbs and laughter as they slid across the ice coming to a spinning stop. Aster found himself on top of Jack, the smaller spirit pinned underneath him as they both laughed, their faces bright with smiles were only a couple inches apart; Aster couldn't help but notice how beautiful Jack's face was when it was alight with laughter. Suddenly the situation shifter in Aster's perspective, he became aware of Jack's body pressed close to his, his arm wrapped around Jack's slender waist, his face drifting closer and closer to Jack's…Aster had always prided himself on his wisdom, born of years of experience beyond count, possessed of more common sense than most. At that moment however a more instinctual part of himself kicked his common sense in the shin, hit it over the head, tied it up and locked it in a closet.

Aster wasn't even aware of what he was doing until his lips were already pressed to Jack's, the chill of them sending a shiver down his spine. Jack's eyes went wide with shock and after a moment he shouted into the kiss, flailing an arm. A moment later Aster felt a powerful wind nock him off the winter spirit and into his back. He saw Jack jump to his feet, a look of shocked horror on his face as he stared at Aster for a long moment before he turned and took off. Aster tried to stand but couldn't get his footing "Frostbite wait…FROSTBITE…JACK!" He shouted, his desperate shouts ignored until the spec of blue that was Jack was completely lost in the sky.

Aster lay there on his back, the ice draining the heat from his body as he blinked away angry bitter tears. He slammed his fist against the ice and let out a wordless shout. The whole world seemed to be getting darker, the color draining from it but Aster didn't care; he'd ruined everything.

**Hope you liked this one, chapter 4 should be out soon, the let me just say that at that point shit gets real! Please comment and let me know what you think of this chapter ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4, it is shorter then I thought but it was either this or weight for like a week for a longer one and i figured that you all would prefer it this way ^_^ hope you like it! As promised, stuff is about to get serious! **

~February~

Jack flew through the sky, his eyes sweeping the horizon. _How hard can it be to find a giant pink castle floating on a cloud?"_ He thought to himself in exasperation. Pretty hard apparently since he had now spent the better part of a week searching and had yet to see so much as a heart. He'd been following that flying baby the last time he'd been to see Cupid and hadn't spared much effort in observing his surroundings; now he wished he had.

Jack desperately needed to speak to Cupid about the feelings he'd been trying to work through for the last month…ever since that day in the warren. Jack remembers how Aster had seemed a more on edge than usual, seeming almost nervous during the visit. He remembered there game of twenty questions about the person Aster was falling for and kicked himself for not realizing the Pooka was talking about _him_. He remembered the skating, how much fun they'd been having, Aster truly enjoying himself for the first time in longer then Jack could remember, the fall and then the kiss; he'd been remembering the kiss a lot over the last month, both while awake and asleep. He'd been thinking a lot about that day and had been unable to work through the firestorm of feelings it brought up. He wanted the spirit of love to tell him…he didn't know but he figured that if anyone could help him she could. Jack flew around for another few hours, trying to find the damn castle and having absolutely no luck. Finally he decided to call it a day and headed back to his lake, landing in a tree and leaning his head back against the rough bark with a sign, feeling the tension of the day drain from his limbs.

"This is where you live? Oh this will never do, where do you keep…anything?" Said a voice from above Jack, causing him to jump and fall from the tree, the wind catching him right before he hit the ground. "Oh gosh, sorry sweetie!" Cupid called down to Jack, covering her mouth with a hand.

"What are you doing here?" Jack said, still shocked be her appearance.

Cupid frowned slightly and put a hand on her hip as her tiny wings fluttered rapidly keeping her aloft "I though you wanted to see me? Have you not been flying around looking for my place for, what, a week?" She said pointedly.

"Well ya, I did want to see you I just didn't expect you to come find me." Jack said, regaining his sense as he spoke.

"I was out dealing with a spirit stalking a mortal" She said cracking her knuckles. Looking away she muttered "Damn vampires can't leave well enough alone…girls ought to know better…damn books…" She trailed off before turning back to Jack with a dazzling smile. "But anywho, I'm here cause you need to talk." She said with a grin, flying down to his level.

"Ya…" Jack said. Now that he was face to face with the spirit he'd been trying to find he didn't know where to begin.

"Oh come now sweetie, don't lose your nerve now." She said with a grin.

After a moment Jack said "Why did you send me to check up on Bunny?"

"I told you, he seemed off when I talked to him."

"When did you talk to him."

"A little before I spoke to you."

"Why did you talk to him."

"He wanted me to tell him he didn't have feelings for someone."

"Who?"

Cupid looked at Jack pointedly, raising an eyebrow in response to his obvious question.

"But why? Why did he want to not have feelings for me?" He asked, more than a little hurt.

Cupid sighed as she settled into the grass at the base of the tree "Because Aster is stubborn, and proud…and hurt." She said.

"What do you mean he's hurt?" Jack said not understanding her words.

"He lost his entire race Jack, that hit him hard. That's the reason he was chosen as the spirit of hope actually, anyone who can still have hope after something like that is someone special indeed. He hasn't felt that way about anybody in over three thousand years and it scared him. He wanted me to give him an easy way out, but I don't lie about love Jack." She said, her eyes distend.

Jack was quiet for a long time, mulling that over; finally he said quietly "Why me?"

Cupid laughed loudly at that, startling Jack "Sweetie, I may be the spirit of love but don't you ask me to explain it! All I can say is that there must be something uncommonly special about you to have caught Aster's eye."

Jack blushed at her words as he thought about the Pooka. He liked him; sure he was usually gruff and could be more than a little rude when he was annoyed, but he was a caring person. He always seemed to have time to listen if Jack needed someone to talk to or just wanted to be around someone without the constant noise and affection that came part of the package with North and Tooth. He was incredibly loyal and protective of the people he cared about. All in all Jack had to admit that Aster was a pretty amazing guy, not to mention the accent, or the rest of him for that matter; Jack still wasn't sure why he found the Pooka attractive with the fur and the giants ears and everything, but he did. "What should I do?" he asked.

"Only you can answer that sweetie." Cupid said, clasping Jack's hand in both of hers. "The one thing I do know is that it's _never_ too late for love." She smiled as she stood up to leave. Then said "You a wonderful person Jack, and whatever you decide know that Aster would be lucky to have you." Then she took off calling behind her "Next time come to my place! We can meet in the garden if you'd feel more comfortable away from furniture!"

~March~

"I'm sure you're overacting Jack" Jamie said as the two walked through the woods around Jack's pond. He was 15 now and Jack often talked to him when he wanted to talk about something he didn't want to bring up with the other guardian's, like right now for example.

"He locked me out of the warren Jamie, clearly he doesn't want to see me." Jack said resignedly. He had decided that he would at least talk to Aster and see what happened after that, but when he went to see him he'd found the warren sealed against him. He'd tried for several days but never managed to get in and finally had to admit that Aster didn't want to see him; he couldn't really blame the Pooka either, he had basically run away on Aster's confession…kinda.

"Well, you like him right?"

Jack thought for a moment "Yes, I guess I do."

"You guess?"

"Ok, I do."

"And he likes you?"

"Yes, at least if the kiss and what Cupid said is are any indication."

"Well then you just have to find a way to see him. Easter is in a month, he's got to come out then right? That's when you can talk to him."

Jack thought about that. He didn't think Aster would take very kindly to him showing up on his busiest day of the year…but maybe he could sneak into the warren and wait till he was rested and then confront him. "Hmmm…maybe I'll try that Jamie. Thanks."

Jamie smiled in response, the pair walking along in a friendly silence for a while before Jamie left talking about homework, which Jack knew was something that took up a lot of kid's time and was never fun. Once Jamie had departed Jack was left alone with his thoughts, somewhere he would rather not be if it could be helped. Every time he found himself there he couldn't make sense of his own thoughts which frightened him; after being alone with just his thoughts for three hundred years he thought he'd known himself pretty well, so to suddenly have them be a mystery made him feel like he was losing some part of himself. He 'liked Aster' as Jamie had put it, and it hurt that the Pooka didn't want to see him. Then there was that kiss…Jack still hadn't completely sifted through his feelings on that topic; it had startled him that was for sure and scared him to, but it had also sent a thrill through him and he had to admit that he couldn't mind trying it again sometime. He didn't know if he wanted a relationship with Aster, but he was willing to try one if the stupid Pooka would just talk to him. Even that bit worried him, what was he supposed to say 'Oh hi, sorry I ran away from you before, wanna do dinner and a movie this Friday?' Jack shook his head as he leaned down back against a nearby tree.

Jack wished something would happen, anything, that would bring around some sort of resolution to this whole mess. After three hundred years alone Jack wasn't used to dealing with people, with having to work towards something; he was used to reacting to things that happened, figuring out what to do as he went. He'd tried everything he could think of and nothing had worked, maybe he would take Jamie's idea and wait until Easter, though Jack didn't like the idea of this weighing on his mind for the next month.

~April~

Jack paced the shore of his lake, his stomach fluttering as he tried to calm himself. It was the day before Easter and he knew Aster would be out delivering eggs soon and that would be his chance to get into the warren. One way or another this whole things would be worked out within a few days; the more he thought about it the more Jack found himself hoping it would work itself out in a way that would result in…he didn't know honestly, he just knew that he wanted the Pooka. Jack was still trying to calm himself, with varying degrees of success, when he glanced up in the sky and saw a shimmering rainbow of lights shining in the sky to the north. Jack had never actually seen the lights before, but he knew what they meant; something was very wrong. Jack launched himself into the air, orienting himself toward the North Pole took off like a rocket; he couldn't help a bit of worry sparking up in his chest, could it be a coincidence that North was calling all the guardians the day before Eater? He hoped so.

Jack flew in through the large skylight in North's globe room less than twenty minutes later to find North pacing back in forth in front of the control panel of the giant globe that monitored the believers of the world. North was looking down and muttering in Russian, his brow creased; he looked extremely worried and that in turn worried Jack.

"Hey North." Jack said as he landed a few feet from the large man.

North started slightly at Jack's words before looking at the winter spirit "Ah Jack, good. Others be here soon." Then he went back to pacing.

Jack was shocked, North was so uncharacteristically North at the moment and it worried him greatly; North hadn't even been this way when Pitch had returned. "North, what is it? What's wrong?" North merely shook his head and continued pacing. Now Jack was starting to shift from worried to fearful, whatever had the normally confident and joyful guardian in such a state had to be something serious. Not long after that Tooth came flying in to the room, shadowed as always by a small swarm of mini-fairies.

She looked at North and Jack "What's wrong?" North just shook his head again.

Jack flew over to Tooth and said "He said to wait for others and then started doing…this." Jack said, gesturing at the pacing Russian. "Have you ever seen him like this?"

Tooth shook her head "Never like this…" She trailed off, her eyes unfocusing as she lost herself in thought.

Jack stood there, doing his best not to freak out as a sense of dread settled itself over him; he had a hard time not thinking of worst case scenarios and was incredibly thankful a few minutes later when Sandy floated into the room. Now they only had to wait for Aster; oh gosh, Aster! Jack hadn't even thought about the Pooka being here, the sudden summons and North's mood had completely dominated his thoughts.

North looked up at Sandy's arrival and said "Sandy. Good, all here, now we begin."

The other three guardians looked as North in confusion "What do you mean were all here?" Jack said louder than he had intended "What about Bunny?"

North looked at each of the grimly before he said "I went to visit Bunny today, as always, but warren was locked down."

"You were locked out to?" Jack said, puzzled, he had assumed that Aster had just locked the place against him. "Why were you going to visit him anyway?"

"He does it every year right before Easter to annoy Bunny." North interjected.

"To check on him!" North said indigently before continuing "Anyway, warren was locked up tight so I used globe to get in. Found whole place empty, half-finished eggs, golems in shambles, and no Bunny."

The others looked shocked and horrified at North's words; Jack felt his chest starting to constrict. "What do you mean he was gone? Where would he go, it's the day before Easter! He should be getting ready for tomorrow!" Jack said in one breath.

North forestalled any other remarks with a raised hand as he reached into his coat with the other. He pulled out a small pouch and slowly dumped it over onto his palm; a thin stream of black sand spilled out and pooled in North's large palm. The others looks with wide eyes, fear and shock on their faces; finally Jack said what they were all thinking "Pitch."

**OMG! Thank everyone sooooo much for all the love! Every comment I get means so much to me and I get the feels every time I get one ^_^ Hope you liked this one, comment and let me know what you think of it! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all, first off so sorry for the wait on this one, school has been being mean and takeing away all my time recently -_- That and I ended up scrapping 2/3rds this story and redoing it. I hope you like this chapter and I promise the next one will be out sooner! Enjoy!**

~February~

Aster awoke with a groan, his eye opening to complete and total darkness. He blinked several times, checking to see that his eyes were indeed open; they were. He moved a paw in front of his face, or he would have if not for the hard metal shackle locked around each of his wrists. Aster began to breathe faster as he became more aware of his surroundings, with a deep breath he calmed himself and started taking stock of what has around him. He was hanging by his wrists from two chains, based on the clinking. There was not a single spec of light visible anywhere. The wall behind him was smooth hard stone. Taking stock of those fact he was able to come to a simple conclusion; He was trapped in complete darkness, chained to a wall probably somewhere underground…not much to go off he had to admit. The question that bothered him the most though was how the hell did he get here? The last thing he remembered was lying on the frozen pond and watching Jack fly away, the world feeling like it was crashing in on him.

Aster hung there in the dark for a very long time, he tried to gage the passage of time by counting but gave that up when he got into the seventy thousands. He spent some time trying to break free from the chains holding him but gave that up when he felt the shackles starting to cut into his wrists. Aster hung there for longer than he could count, doing his best to stay calm and refusing to allow himself to think about Jack's disastrous visit; of courses he failed miserably at that, the last moments playing through his mind over and over. They had been having fun, just enjoying each other's company, and he'd gone and ruined it with that kiss! It was stupid, foolish, forward…cold, wonderful, sent a thrill down his spine…Aster sighed.

He hung there for hours more, wondering what was going to happen to him now. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know why he was here, he didn't know anything about his situation; that would have terrified him once, but he had long since learned to keep himself calm and react to what he could when he could. Freaking out now would not do him any good so he kept calm and saved his strength for when he knew he would need it. After a mind numbingly long time Aster felt his eyelids getting heavier, harder to keep open, as he grew more and more tired. He fought the urge to sleep as long as he could, his growing hunger helping him in that effort, but in the end he couldn't resist the insistent call of sleep.

Aster started awake as a cool hand shook his shoulder. "Bunny, get up!" Jack said with a frown on his face.

Aster looked around, he was leaning against a tree near the shore of a small pond, Jack's pond. "How'd I get here?" He asked in confusion.

"I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me what the hell you're doing at my home?" Jack said, anger creeping into his voice as he spoke.

"Whatcha mean? Whats wrong Frostbite?" Aster asked, his ears flopping as he cocked him head at the winter spirit.

"Don't play dumb with me." Jack said, anger clear on his face now "You trick me into visiting you, you _kiss me_ and then you show up here. Wasn't I clear enough when a nocked you away and left? Let me clarify just in case, I don't want you near me!" Jack spat at Aster.

Aster recoiled as though Jack had struck him. "You ran away before I would explain myself mate, I-" Aster started, trying to calm the enraged winter spirit but Jack cut him off with a harsh laugh.

"HA! That's a good one. Get this through your head _rabbit_, I am not, nor will I _ever_ be your mate!"

Aster winced again at Jack's words, fighting back the burning at the edge of his eyes "That's not what I meant Frostbite, I was just tryin ta say-" Aster fumbled, trying to placate the increasingly angry winter spirit before him but once again Jack cut him off.

"Oh I can't wait to hear this, cause I frankly have no idea _what_ you could _possibly_ be thinking! You're a Pooka! You've got _fur_ and those freakishly giant ears and feet and those buck teeth!" Jack scoffed and made a gagging noise as he paced in front of Aster, waiving his hands as he spoke "Whatever made you think I would find you even remotely attractive!" Aster tried to say something past the lump that had taken up residence in his throat, nearly closing it off but Jack was on a roll and would not be interrupted "Let's ignore the obvious factors of your repulsive looks for a second shall we? Why would I _ever_ want to spend any more time with you then I'm _forced_ to? You're an ass! Your always rude to me, you never show me _any_ respect and you go out of your way to put me down? What part of that do you think would endear you to me?" Jack finished with an incredulous look at Aster.

Aster had pushed himself to his knees now, trying in vain to fight the hot tears slipping from the corners of his eyes into his fur as Jack's words hit him, each like a physical blow. Of course Jack was right, he had been an idiot to think anything good could possibly come from these stupid feelings! He couldn't blame Jack for being mad at him, he had forced a completely unwanted kiss on the winter spirit, Aster would hate himself too…he did. Taking a shaky breath that nearly turned into a sob Aster forced himself to his feet, the crushing weight of his own despair threatening to force him back to his knees. Slowly he took a step toward Jack.

"Keep away from me!" Jack exclaimed in surprise as he started backing away.

Aster paid him no attention, he needed to apologize; he reached out a paw to try and grab Jack and keep him from retreating.

"Don't touch me!" Jack shouted as he sent a blast of icy energy at the Pooka.

Aster's body went rigid as the extreme cold covered him, encasing him in a block of solid ice and sapping what little warmth was left in his body.

Aster jerked violently as his eyes shot open, seeing nothing but darkness. He his breath came in quick shallow gasps as he took stock of his surroundings, same stone wall, same chains holding him up, same darkness…no, not the same. A few feet in front of him, glowing in the darkness were two small golden spots…eyes.

"Don't get up on my count." Said the sickly smooth voice of Pitch Black, seeming to emanate from everywhere in the darkness. "I was so enjoying the show."

"Pitch." Aster spat the name like it tasted unpleasant on his tongue "What do you want?"

"Oh, same things as always, you and your fellow guardians to suffer and fade. Of course that's not really what you wanted to know is it?" Pitch's voice sounded bored.

"Why did ya capture me? Ya know the others 'll just find me and send ya back to the dark where ya belong!" He said defiantly, sounding a lot more confident then he felt at the moment, the pain and despair from his nightmare was still fresh in his mind.

"Oh really? With your warren locked up tight, they'll assume you're busy painting eggs for all the little brats of the world. Imagine when there's no eggs this year? Twice in less than a decade, how do you think that will do for their faith in you hmmm?" Pitch asked in mock concern before his voice trailed off into a viscous laugh.

Aster went cold as he felt a sense of dread mix with the fading despair from his dream. Pitch was right, it wasn't uncommon for him to lock himself in the warren for months at a time, especially before Easter…the others would have no idea he was gone until it was too late. No! He shook his head as he forced those thoughts from his mind, he was the guardian of hope for moon's sake, he knew better than anyone that nothing was as hopeless as it seemed.

"That's it Bunny, fight the inevitable, it will make it all the more delicious when you finally do break." Pitch said and Aster could hear the vile smile in his voice.

"You'll never break me!" Aster said defiantly. He's breath hitched a moment later as he felt a thin trickle of something grainy and cold against his head and then he slipped into the darkness of sleep and another nightmare.

~March~

Aster's heart was racing with the thrill of battle as he tossed out a fourth boomerang before catching another and tossing it in one swift motion. Each toss spelled the end for a least one of not more fearlings but there were so many of them, all in the most hideous of shapes, swarming around the small lake. Aster spared a glance up to where Tooth and Sandy were facing off against Pitch, Tooth darting around while Sandy effectively countered each of the strikes of his scythe with a golden whip. Of to his right he heard North's exhilarated shouts as the giant Russian carved his way through the dark mass of fearlings, his scimitars flashing in the moonlight. Off to his right Aster heard to unique sound of flash freezing as Jack fought off packs of the fearlings, freezing them solid before shattering them with a swipe of his staff.

Several moments of heated combat latter Aster found that the flow of battle had brought him closer to Jack. He was amazed, as he always was, by the winter spirit's power as he felled fearling after fearling without showing the slightest sign of exertion. He watched as Jack froze three shadowy horses at once, shattering all three with one sweeping kick. He watched as Jack slammed his staff on the ground and shards of ice erupted upwards around him, impaling a dozen shadowy forms before they faded into nothing. He watched in horror as a shadowy wolf leapt from a small rock face directly at Jack's back, a warning cry flying from his lips. Jack turned just as the creature landed and clamped its jaws onto his shoulder, sharp fangs slicing into pale skin. Jack shouted and took off but another shadow wolf leapt and latching onto his leg, then another, the force of the creatures dragging him back down. Aster leapt forward as Jack was lost in a mass of roiling darkness, the sounds of tearing flesh mingling with his shouts of pain and terror and snarling wolves. Aster was nearly to the clump when Jack's shouts were abruptly cut off by the truly stomach turning sound of tearing flesh as two fearlings pulled away from the pack in different directions; clamped in each of their jaws was an blue clad arm and part of a torso.

Aster shouted as he jerked awake, his entire body tense as though he were about to leap. He was breathing heavily as he slowly felt the tension draining from his limb as he eyes locked onto the bright gold of Pitch's eyes, still the only light in this otherwise complete darkness.

"Aww, and I so wanted to see how that one ended," Pitch said in mock disappointment "why must you always wake at the best parts?" Aster growled in response. With a silky laugh Pitch continued "Oh don't be like that, it's not _my_ fault that you are so wonderfully easy to torment! I knew you'd have some secrete fear, everyone does, but an unrequited love? Oh it was like Christmas!" Pitch said with a delighted laugh.

Aster didn't respond, he had refused to respond to Pitch's goads since the first day he'd been brought to this hell. He hoped the other guardian's would find him soon because despite the appearance he gave to Pitch, the Nightmare King's torments were starting to wear him down. Every nightmare was so real, so vivid that he couldn't tell it apart from real life and the repeated fear, despair, anger, rage, and misery was getting to be too much to just push away. He hoped once again that his friends would find him soon, because what scared him more than anything else was how difficult it was becoming for him to hope.

~April~

Aster sighed deeply as he made his way to back to the warren after a long day out looking for new colors and designs for this year's Easter; today he'd been searching the depths of a rain forest where he'd found the most beautiful flower and he couldn't wait to show Jack his sketch. He opened the door to their home, sketchpad in hand, and looked around the main room which was empty. He closed his eyes and listened intently, trying to figure out where exactly Jack was; after a moment he heard a noise from the direction of their bedroom. As he walked quickly down two hallways Aster's sensitive ears picked up a series of small moans and gasps; he walked faster.

Aster was about to open the door when he was frozen in place by a low moan. He stood there for a moment before opening the door and stepping into the room. There was Jack in their bad, his white skin exposed and his hair even messier the usual, sitting astride the waist of Jack o' Lantern, the spirit of fall.

"ASTER!" Jack shouted as he got up and off the other spirit "What are you doing home so soon, I thought you were going to be out all day." The sketchpad slipped from Aster's grip as he turned and ran from the room.

Aster woke with a start, the sigh of Jack astride the other spirit still fresh in his mind, his ears ringing with his words. A combination of sorrow, betrayal, range anddespair swirled in his stomach as he tried to calm himself, taking deep breaths. That had been a new one, Jack cheating on him, usually Pitch showed him scene of Jack's death or Jack rejecting him, never something like that before.

"How did you like the new nightmare? I wanted to do something special for today; after all it's a very special day." Pitch said with a scene of barley suppressed glee. "Do you know what today is?" bringing his face close to Aster's.

Of course he did, he could sense it, but he wasn't going to give Pitch the satisfaction of a response; instead he spat in the area of darkness directly under his eyes guessing at the location of his face and judging from Pitch's exclamation he'd scored a hit.

Pitch took a moment to compose himself before saying "It's the day before Easter! Tomorrow all the little kiddies will go searching for pretty little eggs and imagine how crushed they'll be when they find nothing. They'll stop believing in the _Easter Bunny_, and without their belief to strengthen you you'll break oh so easily. Once you lose hope, so will everyone else, and without hope, well, you know what will happen then." Pitch said, his voice shifting to a joyfully evil laugh that echoed through the darkness. Aster didn't say anything in response…he knew Pitch was right.

As the hours past Aster could feel the first children losing their belief as they woke to find no eggs, each like a little candle going out. As they day progressed however Aster was surprised by how very few children actually lost their belief, a fact that seemed to baffle Pitch as well. He grew more and more irritated as Aster continued not losing strength until finally it became clear that _something_ had saved Easter. Pitch glared at Aster for a long moment before his golden eyes vanished, leaving the Pooka alone in the darkness to wonder what, or who, had saved him.

**There ya go! I know, Pitch is evil! I can't wait to write more dialogue for him in the next chapter! Thank you to everyone to reviews my stories and if you haven't whatcha wait'n for mate? Review and let me know what you though of this chapter ^_^ **

**seriously, I live of them things ;P Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**God guys, school is just being terrible right now! So sorry this one took forever, I finished it like a week ago in celebration of aceing a big paper and JUST finally got time to edit it -_- I hope you guys like this one cause I felt positively evil while writing it :D Enjoy!**

"We have to find Bunny! Tomorrow's Easter, if he's not here…" Tooth said, her frantic voice trailing off as she looked around at her fellow guardians.

"No, we must save Easter. Even if Bunny were found, there are no eggs to be hidden, no baskets to be found…it seems he has been missing for long time." North said seriously.

Jack stood there listening to their conversation as they discussed possible ways to save Easter and figure out where Pitch was holding Aster. Jack couldn't help thinking of the first time he'd gone to visit Aster and found the warren locked nearly three months ago. He wondered if Aster had already been captured at the time and shuddered at the thought of the Pooka being at Pitch's mercy for so long. Jack couldn't help feeling partially responsible for the situation; he'd known there was something wrong long ago; he'd just assumed at as about him. He should have told the others about the warren being locked, he should have done something. Now they had to save Easter and then save Aster; Jack chuckled at the thought of what Aster would say about him helping to save Easter, probably bring up '68 again...

"Jack, what are you doing?" North said as Jack walked over to the window and threw it open.

"I've got an idea." He said and then threw himself out into the open air, the wind catching him and carrying him high into the air. He knew this was a long shot, he wasn't even sure if he was strong enough but he had to try, he had to do something to make up for his inaction these last months. The wind carried him high into the upper parts of the sky where the bitterly cold air felt good against his face, slowing his racing pulse. Closing his eyes Jack took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. He focused on that part of himself t that was connected to winter and slowly started his work. It was draining, extremely so, but he didn't relent, reaching out to the clouds across the planet, creating clouds where there were none and filling them with snow. It took nearly a half hour, but soon every major hub of civilization was receiving the beginnings of a thick blanket of snow. By the morning there would be far too much snow for any child to go out and not find anything; they would blame the weather for the lack of eggs. Satisfied Jack released his hold on the weather, staggering in the air and dropping several feet as exhaustion washed over him. His vision blurred and his head spun as he dropped several more feet; that had taken more out of him then he'd thought and he wondered if he'd overdone it a bit. It was worth is though, if it worked; wherever Aster was he wouldn't be losing believers tomorrow. Jack smiled as he felt himself pitch forward, wind rushing past his face as he slipped into darkness.

Jack's eyes were heavy as he opened them, closing them with a wince as the bright white of his surroundings glared back at him. Squinting until his eyes adjusted Jack found himself in a large snow bank somewhere in the North Pole; he must have landed here when he'd fallen. His legs shook slightly as he stood and retrieved his staff from where it had fallen a few yards away. He still felt tired but not drained like before and he wondered how long he'd been out, the lack of stars and the cycle of permanent day and night of this part of the planet didn't give him any way to judge the time. Jack wondered if his idea had worked as he flew slowly up until he spotted North's home and directed himself toward it.

He arrived at the workshop to find it deserted, the other guardians nowhere to be found. He waved down a passing yeti "Where are the others" He asked it urgently. He spent several moments staring at the large hairy creature as it grunted and growled at him unintelligibly before the yeti seemed to remember something and ran off. "Wait! I have no idea what you said…" Jack shouted after the yeti, his voice trailing off as it ran out of his line of vision. Jack turned and started searching for someone else. It was several minutes later hat he heard large feet pounding back toward him. He turned to see the yeti running in his direction with a rolled parchment in its fist; it stopped in front of Jack and presented him with the scroll, looking quite proud of itself. Jack took the scroll, undid the small red bow keeping it in place and uncurled it.

Jack, good job with snow, seems to have worked. We have gone to try and find Bunny. Rest up and join us when ready. Tooth says to be careful and to not do anything foolish.

-North

Jack read the note several times, relived that his idea had worked. He looked at the yeti and thanked him before walking back to the window and jumping out, North had said they were looking for Aster but none of _them _knew where Pitch's lair was. Jack angled himself toward the forest he remembered first finding Pitch in and took off, willing the wind to carry him faster, faster, faster. The wind obeyed his desperate command and he soon found himself flying over a familiar stretch of trees. It took him several minutes of searching but finally Jack found himself standing next to the hole in the ground that led down into total darkness. Taking a deep breath Jack took a step forward and floated down through the inky black nothingness until his feet came into contact with smooth cold stone.

Darkness surrounded him, the light from the small hole far above him didn't penetrate as far as he would have expected and he had a hard time seeing past his own noes. Staff at the ready Jack took a cautious step forward, then another and another; each soft footfall sounded like a base drum in the otherwise total silence. Jack strained his eyes and ears for any sign of movement as he continued farther into the darkness of the Boogieman's lair.

"Bunny?" Jack called out cautiously.

There was a pause, then a raspy voice spoke from the darkness "Frostbite?" The word was cautious, the hint of an Australian accent audible along with overwhelming disbelief.

"Bunny!" Jack shouted and took off in the direction of the voice, heading down a twisting hallway until he reached a small room. Across from him a light shone dimly against the wall, revealing a very battered looking Aster handing from the wall. Jack ran up to him "Bunny! Are you alright, what happened, where's Pi-" Jack's rapid speech was cut off as he want to touch Aster, his hand going right through the Pooka who vanished a moment later, plunging Jack into total darkness. A low laugh echoed through the darkness.

"Well I'll be, Jack Frost. To what do I owe the honor?" Said a sickly smooth voice from behind Jack. He immediately turned and loosed a bolt of crackling blue-white energy that lit the darkness for a split second. "Really now Jack, that's not very polite, and after I've welcomed you into my home to. Tut tut." Pitch said in mock disappointment.

Steeling himself Jack said "What did you do with Bunny?" He was proud that he'd managed to keep his voice from quavering.

"Hmm? And why, prey tell dear Jacky, do you care what I've done with the oversized dust mop?" Pitch said smoothly, his voice emanating from all around Jack. "Wait, could it be that you have feelings for him too?" Hope flashed across Jack's face for a second before he wiped it away, but Pitch had seen it. "Oh this is simply delicious!" Pitch said with hardly contained glee.

"What do you want with Bunny!" Jack said, refusing to let Pitch get anything else out of him.

"Well I thought that would be obvious!" Pitch said, a grin evident in his voice "I'm going to destroy hope, and you dear Jack, are going to help me!"

"Over my dead body!" Jack shouted back, spinning in a circle in a vain attempt to locate Pitch.

"All I good time Jack, but you're getting a bit ahead of yourself." Pitch hissed, letting out a cackle that echoed through the darkness, rebounding off the smooth stone until it sounded as though a dozen Pitch's were all laughing at once. Jack whirled around, leveling his staff at the darkness as he crouched lower into his defensive stance. He saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye and turned, letting loose a ray of ice as he did so. The bright blue flash lit the area for a heartbeat as it slammed into the wall, freezing a large stretch of stone. At that same moment a shadowy arm lunged from the darkness and struck Jack across the face, knocking him back. Jack shouted in surprise, the exclamation turning to one of rage as he felt his staff jerked from his hands. He flailed blindly in the darkness searching for his staff as Pitch's gloating laugh filled with inky blackness that surrounded him. "Now that that's out of the way, I've got oh so much to do Jackie, and with your help I believe I can finally succeed in breaking that aggravatingly stubborn Pooka."

"What have you done to Bunny!" Jack demanded as he spun this way and that, searching desperately for Pitch.

"Why I haven't done anything to him Jack; you have!" Pitch all but crowed the last words as he cackled with a maniacal glee.

Jack gasped and fell to his knees as the sound of snapping wood echoed through the shadows accompanied by a terrible pain in his chest. He struggle to rise but a pair of strong hands wrapped around his neck, the darkness smothering him, clouding his mind until nothing was left.

Aster awoke abruptly as the sound of clattering chains echoed through the darkness. He opened his eyes to the now familiar darkness and strained his ears to pick up every sound he could. It was odd that he'd awoken without a nightmare tonight, or day-Aster had no idea at this point-Pitch never gave him any true rest. Something more important must have come up, or maybe he was busy thinking up some new type of torture, Aster found he didn't really care the reason, he was simply grateful for the small reprieve. The silky sound, almost silent, that Aster had come to associate with Pitch's movement was just audible beneath the sound of the chains clattering and a shallow breathing. Aster was curious about the breathing, it certainly did not sound like anything he'd heard from Pitch but it struck a chord in his memory; like the words of a half remembered song. Aster coughed as he hung there listening to the strange new sounds; it had been so long since his imprisonment here that he had all but forgotten what water taste like. The belief of the children was enough to sustain him technically though every day without food or water weakened him; still he knew he could survive for years on just that belief though the experience would be a miserable one indeed.

"As Bunny dearest, did I wake you? Terribly sorry about that. I had hoped you'd stay asleep but I suppose it can't be helped now. I've got a surprise for you!" Pitch sang the last words as the golden pricks of his eyes floated closer to Aster through the darkness.

"Well don't keep me wait'n, the suspense is kill'n me." Aster croaked sarcastically.

"If only." Pitch said wistfully the continued in a voice containing a suppressed glee that worried Aster. "You seemed so lonely here, so I brought you someone to keep you company! I believe you two have met before."

There was a muffled cry, like someone trying to talk with their mouth closed; Aster's breath caught in his throat at the sound. Even muffled he knew that voice, though it seemed out of place in his wakening world. Aster shook his head, it couldn't be true, just another trick by Pitch, just another way to cause him pain…He couldn't stop the whisper from escaping his lips "Jack?" Another muffled cry, more urgent, sounded in the darkness. A low rumble filled the air as the walls began to shake, rattling Aster's chains and causing him to sway back and forth slightly. The rumbling grew louder as a thin line of orange yellow light appeared in the center of the room; he closed his eyes tightly as the dim light burned his eyes after so long in total darkness. Even through his eyelids the light still hurt and he kept them tightly closed as the rumbling ground to a stop a few moments later. Several minutes passed before Aster's eyes began to adjust and he was able to blink them open slowly. The room was now lit by the soft yellow-orange glow of what looked to be a pool of lava that had opened in the floor. Its warm glow cast dark shadows at the edges of the room and illuminated the thin frame of the figure hanging across the room from metal chains fastened to the wall by large bolts.

Aster's eyes were drawn to the bright blue of Jack's, the shining orbs looking back at him in the darkness but he wasn't able to hold their gaze and he looked away again. Jack was gageed by a black cloth making speech impossible; his eyes were wide as he looked across the room as Aster. Aster felt a strange mixture of happiness, relief, shock, horror and fear wash through him. He wasn't alone anymore, Jack was here and that made his heart lighten in spite of himself. Jack was here and he didn't know how or why, though obviously it wasn't of his own free will. Jack was here and he was terrified of what Pitch might have planned for the winter spirit.

"So, what do you think? I do so hope you like it, of course if you don't I can always…dispose of it." Pitch said with a pointed look at the glowing pool in the middle of the room. Jack shouted something into his gag. "Now that, was just plain rude." Pitch said, sounding wounded. "You should be more polite to your host Jack, especially after I brought you to Bunny! That is what you wanted wasn't it? Well I'm sure you to have so much catching up to do so I'll leave you to it." With that Pitch vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Aster kept his eyes locked on the spot where Pitch has vanished, unable to look at the face that had been his torment and his strength for months now. He still half expected this to be some sort of trick, some new ploy of Pitch's...yet he was awake, he knew that he was awake and he had never known the Nightmare King to be capable of a trick like this in the waking world. He wanted more than anything for this to be a trick, because he knew he was strong enough to resist whatever Pitch did to _him_, but the thought of what Pitch had planned for Jack brought that sense of horror back even more potently. A small part of him though was glad Jack was there because finally he wasn't alone in this hell anymore; he hated himself for it.

Steeling himself Aster raised his head to meet Jack's gaze, prepared for to find fear, anger, hate, betrayal, disgust, confusion or any number of other angry emotions there. What he didn't expect what he did see shining in Jack's eyes and on the part of his face not blocked by the gag was relief. Jack's eyes sparkled with the same light Aster remembered form their last day together before things went so terribly wrong and there in the sag of his shoulders and slight crinkle of his eyes was a profound relief.

"Jack…" Aster whispered, his voice hoarse from lack of use "What the hell are ya doin here?"

An unintelligible mumble came from Jack's bound mouth before his eyebrow's came together in what would have been a thoughtful frown as he looked down at the floor. After a moment he looked at Aster and held up three fingers. Aster looked at him for a long moment before he realized what Jack was doing; he'd never liked charades and now he was playing for their lives. "Three words?" Jack nodded and held up one finger "First word" Jack nodded and then Jack started turning his head this way and that, his eyes sweeping the room apparently at random. Staring at Jack uncomprehendingly Aster said "I don't know…" Blue eyes locked onto his as Jack stared back with eyebrows raised and his face angled down slightly, his face saying clearly what his mouth could not. He repeated the motion as Aster looked on, trying to understand what Jack was trying to tell him, it would help if he knew what the kid was looking for-oh "Looking?" He asked. Jack nodded with a smile and raised two fingers "second word" aster said and Jack nodded as he help up 4 fingers "fourth word?" Aster asked confused. Jack shook his head and held up the four fingers again "Oh, four" Aster said "Looking for" Jack nodded and pointed one thing white finger at Aster "Looking for me." Aster said in exasperation and Jack nodded looking pleased.

"Alright, so where are the others, how far out were they when ya got here?"

Jack looked away sheepishly, not meeting Aster's eyes.  
"They don't know where you are do they?" Aster said, knowing he was right and hoping he wasn't.

Jack shook his head as he pulled his neck back into his shoulders.

Aster sighed deeply; unable to pinch the bridge of his noes he settled with closing his eyes. "You shouldn't have come Jack." He said, opening his eyes to find a very hurt looking Jack glaring at him. With another sigh he continued "Now you're stuck here too, and there's no way out that I've been able to think of…" He trailed off into his own thoughts. The others would be looking for them for sure now, and he knew they would eventually find them; but would they be in time? Aster was strong, he had scores of believers and their belief kept him strong, sustained him through anything. Despite the gnawing hunger in his stomach and the dryness of his throat he didn't actually need to eat or drink to survive…Jack on the other hand had only a few believers and despite the strength of their belief that wouldn't be enough for long. Either the others would have to find them soon or Aster would have to find _some_ way of getting Jack out of here, he would not let Jack come to harm because of his stupidity and foolishness.

They tried several more unsuccessful attempts at talking before giving it up and simply looking at one another, taking comfort in the other's presence. As time passed Jack's eyes drooped and he fell asleep, his face peaceful as his shoulders rose and fell lightly. Aster fought the urge to sleep, loath to fall asleep now that Jack was within Pitch's reach but before too long his eyes grew heavy and he slipped into sleep himself.

Aster jerked awake what seemed like seconds later as a thin hand slapped him sharply across the face. "Ah good, your awake." Pitch said with a trill "We can finally begin!" Aster looked around the room and say Jack still hanging from the opposite wall, fully awake and staring wide eyes at a long metal rod clutched in Pitch's fist. Aster felt his stomach drop at the sight of the iron, and a sense of dread fell over him at his growing suspicion of the Boogieman's plans. His suspicions were confirmed confirmed a moment later as Pitch plunged the rod into the molten pool in the center of the room, the cool metal meeting the motel stone with a hiss. Jack's eyes flew to Aster's for a moment, fear stretching them unnaturally wide; Aster tried to smile reassuringly but his face twisted into a scowl as Pitch withdrew the now glowing iron and took a step toward Jack.

"Don't you dare Pitch." Aster said, his voice cold and deadly as he started to strain against the metal of his restraints. Pitch merely smirked and took another step toward Jack, the Winter spirit's eyes were even wider now and staring at the glowing steel rapidly approaching him. "Don't test me Pitch, touch him and I'll kill ya."

"Oh dear Bunny, I don't think you're in any place to be making threats." Pitch said with a grin, his sharp teeth painted a orange and red by the molten pool.

"Ya know I'll get out of here some time!" Aster yelled as he continued to struggle against the cuffs.

"Such lovely soft skin, such a shame" Pitch said as we became to a stop next to Jack. Aster froze as Pitch moved the iron the last few inches to Jack, pressing the glowing metal against his side- Jack screamed. It was a terrible sound that sent a cold shiver down Aster's spine and tore through his heart. Jack's lithe body twisted and writhed, pulling itself up by his chains as he attempted to escape the pain but Pitch would not let him, keeping the iron in place for several agonizing seconds. As Pitch lifted the iron Jack fell limply, handing from the chins as his head slumped against his chest and drawing short ragged breaths. Aster went crazy, pulling against the chains preventing him from tearing Pitch's head from his shoulders with all his might. He could feel the metal tearing into his wrists but he didn't care as Pitch moved the iron to a fresh patch of skin and touched it to Jack again, the younger spirit's scream tearing through Aster.

Pitch continued until Jack's entire left side was marred with burns, his hoodie all but gone in the area revealing the bright red and black skin. The whole time he kept up a stream of comments directed at Jack "I do apologize Jacky, I've nothing against you personally." "Don't blame yourself Jack, this isn't _your_ fault." "If you hadn't come here this wouldn't be happening." All the comments, Aster knew, were directed at him, were meant to make him blame himself for Jack's pain, were all part of Pitch's plan to break him…were true. Aster did blame himself for Jack's pain, it was his own weakness that caused it and so Aster forced himself to watch, to look Jack in the eyes as those bright blue orbs closed tight with pain and tears streamed down Jack's red face. Every one of Jack's screams caused fresh guilt to was over Aster, every pearly tear a blow to his chest and every pleading look, begging Aster for help, a jab to his heart.

Hours later Pitch finally said "I think that will do for the day. Sleep well Jacky" he said, patting Jack's cheek as he hung limply. Turning to Aster's death glare he gave a malicious smile he said "Sweet dreams." before vanishing in a puff of black smoke. Aster's expression softened as he look at Jack, rage and hate replaced with fear and concern as he looked at the limp winter spirit, the only sign of life about his limp body was the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

"Jack?" Aster asked tentatively. There was no response. Aster took a deep breath "I'm sorry Jack…I'm so sorry fer what he did, an what he's goi'n ta do." Aster said, his voice shook slightly as hot tears rolled from his eyes into his fur "This is all my fault and I'm so sorry Jack. I couldn't leave well enough alone, couldn't just let go of this. I'm sorry he's use'n you ta get to me." Aster hung his head, his ears flopping down over his face and whispered nearly too quiet to hear "…I'm sorry I love you."

**There ya go! Next chapter MIGHT be the last one, depends on how it goes, two more at max. Hopefully I be able to finish at least one during my break next week. Review and let me know how much you like this one...really, do it! Reviews make me want to write more! ;P Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

Here you go, I promised this would come out this week and it did! Only one more chapter after this one (I think, you never can tell with these things). Happy Easter to everyone and enjoy! ^)^

"Jackie…Jackie" the soft words slowly roused Jack from his deep sleep, though apparently not fast enough for the voice as a thin hand connected solidly with his cheek, snapping his head to the side and his mind to alertness. "Come now Jackie, you simply must be awake if we're going to make any progress breaking your boyfriend." Pitch said with a vicious smirk.

Despite the situation Jack felt a brief flash of hope, no not hope, the possibility of hope, at Pitch's words before he forced it down and glared at Pitch, hard blue eyes boring into light gold. Jack wished he wasn't gagged, because "go to hell" sounds a lot less defiant when said through a wad of fabric, still he felt he got the message across.

"Oh don't be nervous Jack, I'm sure you'll do fine. Just…do what comes _naturally_." Pitch said with a dark chuckle that made Jack's stomach crawl. Continuing with a toothy grin Pitch said "You know Jackie, I feel terrible that I didn't get _you_ a present yesterday, granted you were the present so I guess that kind of changes things a little doesn't it…I got you a present!" Jack felt his stomach twist itself into a knot as Pitch withdrew a long iron rod about three feet long from somewhere in his billowing robe. "Shall we wake the rabbit and get started? So much to do, so little time!" Pitch sang as he glided over to where Aster hung from the wall and slapped the Pooka sharply across the face. "Ah good, your awake. We can finally begin!" Jack heard Pitch's voice, its pitch higher than usual. Jack's eyes were still locked on the terrible metal rob in Pitch's thin fist as he made his way over to the molten pool in the center of the room and dipped the metal into the glowing rock.

Jack looked up at Aster then, wishing his fear wasn't as plain on his face as he knew it was. He didn't want Pitch to be able to use him to get to Aster, the Pooka had resisted him successfully for months now and Jack wasn't about be the reason he gave in. He would not cause Aster more pain then he already had with his foolishness. Pitch was using him because of Aster's feelings, whatever they were exactly, for him and Pitch would undoubtedly find a way to use Jack's own feeling against them as well. Jack just wished he know what those feelings were himself, he wished he had time to figure it out, time with Aster to see where things went, but it seemed fate didn't like that plan.

Jack was brought out of his frantic thoughts by Aster's cold words "Don't you dare Pitch." Jack's eyes went wider as Pitch approached, glowing iron in hand. "Don't test me Pitch, touch him and I'll kill ya." Jack almost laughed at the small flutter in his chest at Aster's words; this was not the time.

"Oh dear Bunny, I don't think you're in any place to be making threats." Pitch was next to him now, the glowing metal emanating enough heat that could feel it even at a distance.

"Ya know I'll get out of here some time!" Jack winced as fresh blood spilled from Aster's wrists mixing with dried as he struggled against the cuffs restraining him.

"Such lovely soft skin, such a shame…" Pitch trailed off as he ran his hand down Jack's face. Jack steeled himself for what he knew was coming; he would _not_ let Pitch use him.

It's funny how little determination means when someone presses a molten hot iron against your side, Jack would have been happy that he lasted a full three seconds if he'd had the mental capacity to do more than scream. Scream he did to, his voice rising until it broke and he screamed silently all the while arching away from the pain in a desperate attempt to escape. It was futile of course, there was nowhere to go and Pitch would allow for no reprieve. The pain chased every thought from Jack's mind as it shot through his body, overriding ever command and instruction.

Relief, blessed relief as the iron was removed and Jack collapsed all his muscles going limp as the pain lessened from a blazing jab to a burning throb. Fresh pain as Pitch reapplied the iron to a different part of his side, the new pain mixing with the old to hurt far worse than either on their own. Tears streamed unbidden down his eyes as he screamed for release, pointlessly begged for the pain to stop, called out for help that didn't come. Hours passed as Jack slipped in and out of couscous thought, the moments of clarity colored by red pain and exhaustion. Finally after an eternity the pain receded and Jack slipped into blessed blackness.

Jack flew through the air, relishing the cool breeze against his face as he spun and looped and dove through the frigid air located in the upper levels of the atmosphere. He always loved the feeling of flying high and free like this, away from the cares of the world or worries about anything; just him, wind, and the sky. As he flew the sun beating down began to warm his skin, which was unusual for being this high up. Jack turned away from the sun, attempting to escape the uncomfortable heat but it only grew hotter and hotter, increasing to a painful level. His side was burning now as he dove from the sky, desperately trying to escape whatever it was that was causing him this pain. He looked around franticly as he fell, trying in vain to find the source of the heat that was now obviously not from the sun; his eyes fell on a pond bellow him and he angled himself toward it.

He landed in the water with a cacophonous plash, sending shards of ice in all directions as water droplets froze midflight. The temperature of the water dropped and still his side burned like it was on fire even with the cold water surrounding him. He was sinking, he kicked as hard as he could toward the surface but still he sunk the dark depths pulling him farther down away from the light above him. His lungs were burning along with his side now, begging for oxygen as his vision blurred as the edges. "I'm sorry" Aster's words suddenly filled his ears as he felt his mind growing fuzzier "I'm sorry" the words sounded again as Jack's world went dark "I'm sorry"

Jack woke with a start, his breath coming in gasps as his mind worked to process what was going on. The pain in his side was a dull burn as he slowly raised his eyes to look across the room at Aster; The Pooka's head was down, chin on his broad chest. Jack had never seen him look so defeated and the sight sent a sharp jab through his chest. "I'm sorry I love you." The words were whispered, almost too quiet for Jack to hear but he heard them and he felt a warmth blossoming in his chest. The warmth was almost immediately dispelled by the context of the confession, Aster was sorry for his feelings, be blamed himself-and probably his feelings-for the situation.

Jack was surprised by sudden anger that flared within him, he didn't have much experience with this whole 'romance' thing but he was pretty sure this was supposed to be a happy moment-the irony of that statement aside-and here the stupid Pooka was running it with his guilt. Jack really wished he could talk now just to set the fuzzy idiot straight, so to speak. He had to settle for shouting through his gag, trying to get Aster's attention "Uuuuuuuummmmmmmeeeeeeee!" he shouted through the cloth but Aster didn't respond. "UUUUUUMMMMMMMEEEEEE!" He shouted louder to no avail. He must of have asleep. Fine, Jack would wait until he was awake and then he'd yell at him.

As Jack hung there another thought occurred to him that made his stomach fall; Aster blamed himself for what was happening to Jack. This was just as Pitch had planned, Aster would blame himself for Jack's pain and suffering. Well Jack would be damned if he was going to be the reason Aster broke after months of resisting Pitch so completely he had to do something. An idea was forming itself in his mind as he hung there, a way he could give Aster back the hope that Pitch had worked so hard to chip away at. But was he willing to do that? Was he willing to take the consequences when they inevitably came? If it would help Aster then the answer was a resounding yes, he would take whatever came his way later if it meant he could save the person who loved him.

Jack let out a shuddering gasp as the iron was removed from his skin and he felt limply, supported only by the chains binding his wrists. He wished he'd been able to fight the tears, he wished he been able to fight at all actually, but they had fallen quick and fast as Pitch made his way methodically down his other side now. Knowing what to expect did not make the main any less, but it did at least allow him to keep a small portion of his sanity during the torture. He could hear the telltale sound of iron jangling around that meant Aster was trying to break free from his restrains and tear Pitch apart; As much as the protective side of Aster warmed his heart he wished the Pooka was stop tearing is wrists open pointlessly.

Running a finger down Jack's cheek Pitch traces the frost like pattern his tears had left "I simply must say Jackie, your pain is more beautiful then I could have imagined. It will be a shame to lose you." Pitch cackled at his last words before vanishing into nothingness.

"Don't worry Jack, I won't let that happen" Aster said once Pitch had been gone for a few minutes.

Jack wished he had a more effective way to tell Aster he trusted him then nodding, but since he didn't he nodded with all he had, his head bobbing up and down in a comical way. When he looked back up he found the smallest smile on Aster's face which caused his eyes to crinkle in what would be a smile. Their mirth soon faded and Jack watched as Aster sighed and lowered his head to rest it against his chest, his ears hanging limply over his face. Jack knew that everything Aster had endured, and everything he had watched Jack endure, was wearing on the Pooka. Aster was strong, but everybody had a weakness, and apparently Aster's was Jack; He wouldn't allow himself to be a weakness he would do everything he could to be a strength and he had a plan to do just that.  
"Aaaaammmmrrrrr!" Jack shouted, trying to get the Pooka's attention. Aster raised his head and looked at Jack, weary emerald eyes meeting watery blue.

Jack stared at Aster for a long minute until the Pooka cocked one ear and said "What is it Frostbite?" Jack help up four fingers "Not this please Frostbite, there's no point." He hung his head again, which Jack would not accept; he shouted until Aster raised his head again and once again held up four fingers. With a sigh Aster said "Fine. Four words." Jack nodded, held up one finger and pointed to himself "You?" Jack nodded. He hesitated then, despite his resolve and how much he knew Aster needed this it was still difficult to mine the words after all he didn't know if they were true. He wanted them to be though, and he felt that they could be so that would have to be enough for now. He held up two fingers then curved his thumb and pointer finger on each hand so that each made half a heart and pushed them as close as he could, which was still a good three apart due to his manacles.

Aster stared as him uncomprehendingly "uuuuuuuuuuu mmmmmmmm" Jack said through the gag, which got him another confused look. Shaking his head he held up three fingers "third word now? What about two?" Aster asked in confusion and jack shook his head "alright, third word then." Jack nodded and pointed at Aster "me?" Jack nodded and held up four fingers "fourth word" Jack nodded and held up two fingers "back to the second word?" Jack shook his head and help up two fingers again "oh, two?" Jack nodded then held up two fingers and swirled his hand in a half circle motion "Now back to the second word?" Jack nodded and repeated the heart motion with his hands. Aster looked at him without comprehension "I don't know what your doing Jack. You something me two? You something me two…? You…something…me two…" Jack saw the flash of understanding in Aster's eyes as they flicked between his hands putting together the shapes and growing wider with each bounce. His words barely above a whisper he said "You…love…me too?" The look of wonder and desperate hope on Aster's face had Jack smiling even bigger then he already would have, his eyes nearly closed as he nodded his head, his shining blue eyes never leaving Aster's suddenly watery green.

There ya go, now its 3 AM and between this and looking through wonderful FrostCup Fanart (I may have another project in the works, SHHH don't tell anyone) my feelz are SHOT! If you liked this hit that review button and let me know! and if you didn't do the same! i want to know cause I love you all and I love your wonderful feedback! ^)^

On a serious not I am looking for a BETA for my writing. Patients, critical thinking, relatively speedy turn over time (a couple days give or take) and spelling and grammer skills beyond a 4th grade level (cause I figure one of us ought to have them right? XD) preferred. If anyone is interested message me here of send me a note on my DA account at .com


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear god! "Love Interrupted" seems the right title for this cause the universe seems to be against me writing it -_- That being said, I've got sooo much school stuff to do, finals, papers, presentations and projects...so here some fanficion I did instead XD Hope you enjoy, I promise the next chapter will not take as long to get out (cause I've only got one more week of school left!)**

Jack could never accurately recall just how long he and Aster hung there, gazing at each other with bright eyes, a large smile playing on Aster's mouth and Jack's eyes crinkled in a close to a smile as he could manage. After a time, Aster broke the silence; his voice was thick with poorly contained joy as he spoke. "Ya…you do? But…when…how?" Jack let out a chuckle through his nose and shrugged, looking a bit sheepish as he did so, his eyes shining as they gazed at the Pooka. As suddenly serious demeanor fell over Aster as he looked at Jack, determination clear on his face as he said "I will get us out of here, I promise." Jack nodded his head, wishing more than anything that he could tell the Pooka that he believed and trusted him.

The next few days passed in a strange stare for Jack, sometimes time dragged on and on, others is raced forward faster than Jack would have thought possible. Pitch still visited daily, leaving him with new burns as he made his way slowly down his body from his side, down this thighs and back up. One several occasions Pitch would leave Jack with streams of blood running down his arms, his manacles having torn his wrists open during his struggles to escape the burning pain of the hot iron. Those were the times that drug by the pain blurring Jack's senses.

Despite the near constant throbbing of most of his body, Jack was filled with more happiness then he had been in quite some time. Whenever Pitch left off torturing him and Aster to go do whatever it is that Pitchs do when there not torturing guardians he was alone with Aster. That's when time seemed to fly by. Jack would have never thought simply looking at someone could be so captivating, and yet that it just what Jack did each day. He found his eyes drawn to Aster, examining him from head to foot. He was disheveled, his fur dark and grimy and sticking up at odd angles, the fur around his wrists and arms stained rust red with blood; he looked worn, exhausted, tired. The sight filled Jack with a mixture of sorrow for Aster's ordeal and anger at Pitch for his actions. As much as Jack enjoyed taking in the sight of the Pooka before him, his eyes were mostly drawn to Aster's, the new determination and hope that he saw there heartened him every time he saw it. Occasionally he would curve his fingers the way he had before, getting the soft smile that he'd grown rather fond of and the low "Me too, Jack." That set his chest aglow with an unfamiliar, but very welcome, warmth.

Things went on is this way for several days, Jack's life divided between pain and happiness; they became almost like his night and day. Night was the darkness that so often overtook him during Pitch's attentions, day was the happy moments spent without the boogieman presence to sully the strange new, though altogether pleasant, aura that had developed between him and Aster. Aster had taken to passing the time by telling Jack more about the past, the spirit world, Pitch, and the guardians; Jack, who always had a very curious nature, drank in every story. He enjoyed hearing about Aster's adventures before becoming a guardian and he had to admit, he enjoyed learning more about the Pooka in general. After all, he had just professed love for him, he should do his best to see if his words were true.

Just over a week later Jack was awaken not by Pitch, but by a serious of low hollow booms that reverberated through the dark room. Jack jerked to attention, his eyes darting around the room before falling on Aster; the Pooka was awake as well, his large ears truing as he tilted his head in an attempt to pinpoint the source of the sound. Jack tried to ask him what he thought was going on, his words muffled by his gag.

"I don't know Jack, its comi'n from above us though." As he spoke another boom sounded, this cracks appearing on the ceiling near Jack's side of the room. "That aint good…" The pair listened for several more minutes as more even more booms echoed through the stone above them, the cracks in the ceiling growing until they spread to the wall as well, slowly creeping toward Jack. Jack was fine right up until a boom, louder and closer than the previous, sounded and the stone let out a shriek as a chunk the size of North's sleigh slid from its place in the ceiling and crashed to the ground three feet to Jack's right sending shards of stone flying in all directions. That's when Jack screamed, his voice a few octaves higher then he would care to admit, his breath coming in ragged gasps as his heart raced, his every instinct telling him to flee and the manacles around his wrists holding him in place. Aster's voice cut through the panic starting to cloud Jack's mind.

"It's alright Frostbite, its ok." Jack's heart was still hammering as he tried to hyperventilate through his nose, images of the stone ceiling falling in on them rushing flashing past his mind's eye. "Jack!" Aster's tone was sharp now as he demanded Jack's attention "Jack look at me!" Jack, looked at Aster, his blue eyes wide with the beginning stages of panic. "Yer gonna be fine Jack, I'm right here mate." Aster's voice was calm and collected even as his arm's strained against the chains holding him. Jack took a deep breath, holding it for as long as he could before releasing it, his eyes locked on Aster's as he tried to calm himself and after a moment it worked.

Another cracking sound split the silence as some small shards rained down across the cavern. Aster's eyes were locked on Jack's as the winter spirit tried to keep him calm. He was distracted from his fears of immanent squashing by Aster's eyes which were suddenly glued to a spot on the wall above Jack and slightly to his right.

"Jack, look!" He shouted, his voice suddenly excited. Jack craned his neck and saw out of the corner of his eye that the crack had grown even large, spreading behind the plate of steel that anchored Jack's right manacle to the wall. A surge of excitement flashed through Jack as he realized what that meant. Taking a deep breath Jack wrapped the chain around his hand once to give himself a better grip and then he pulled, pulled with all his considerable strength.

"That's it Jack! You got it." Aster shouted as Jack strained against the chain and the metal and the stone with all his might. Jack was strong, just being a spirit gave him strength far beyond that of any mortal and while he was no match for heavyweights like Aster or North, Jack could still bench press a yeti if the situation called for it, a fact that Phil had found out much to the yeti's chagrin (Jack didn't think he'd ever enjoyed winning a bet more). His face screwed up with the effort Jack gave one mighty pull and the stone gave, a large chunk tearing free from the wall along with the metal plate. Jack stumbled at the sudden loss of resistance but managed to keep his balance. Grinning he turned to Aster, who was smiling back at him, and pulled the gag from his mouth. The sense of relive he felt at being able to move his jaw again was almost overwhelming as he worked it in a circle, trying to get the stiff muscles used to moving again.

"You alright Jack?" Aster called, worry clear on his face as Jack winced in pain.

"Yea," Jack called back, his words stiff and a little slurred as his mouth refused to obey him "Jaw is killing me."

"I'll break Pitch's for ya." Aster responded which brought a smile to Jack's face.

"Hold on one second and I'll get us out of here." Jack said as he turned his back to Aster, facing the plate that still remained in the wall. Grabbing into the chain Jack shimmied up the wall until he was holding the large ring that connected the chain to the metal plate, one foot planted on either side of the plate, his back parallel to the floor. The stone and iron were strong, but there were no match for Jack's full strength and with the sound of tearing metal the chain broke, sending Jack flying several yards backward like an arrow from a bow before he landed on the ground, skidding another few feet before coming to a stop lying on his back.

"Jack are y'alright?" Aster asked concerned.

Jack leaned his head back to too look at Aster, turning the world upside down in the process and started laughing. He had no idea why he found the present situation so funny, because really it was less funny and more dire, but he did, and he laughed until he was holding his stomach his entire frame shaking with the force of his mirth. The winter spirits laughter truly was contagious and after a moment Aster joined it, his deep base chuckle blending with Jack's higher giggle as they echoed off the chamber walls. Finally controlling himself Jack pushed himself to his feet and spoke.

"Here give me a minute and I'll get you out to." He said, a wide grin still plastered to his pale face. The matching grin on Aster's face vanished, replaced by a look of horror as, with the barely audible whisper of shadows solidifying a dark arm appeared around Jack's torso holding him in place.

"You've been marvelous help Jackie; I just need one more favor from you now. Be a good boy and die, won't you?" Pitch hissed in Jack's ear. A pain at the small of his back a heartbeat and then another at his chest, a sliding sensation and the Jack fell.

Someone shouted, there was a loud crash and a low buzzing followed by an even louder shout, accompanied with a tearing sound and the Aster was hovering over Jack, worry and concern painted on his gray face. Jack tried to speak but he couldn't make the words come out and he was getting tired, so very tired. Aster was saying something but Jack felt like he was underwater, the sound around him was so muffled and that would explain the wetness he felt spreading across his chest too; but no, that was silly if course he wasn't under water he could see that. Aster was still talking but Jack was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, why was he so tired all of a sudden? Jack looked up as Aster, his eyes lingering on the soft fur and thought how nice it would be to curl up next to Aster for a nap. Maybe he should ask him, after all they could both use a nap after the ordeal they'd been through, plus they could talk about their relationship, if indeed that's what it was, once they woke up. That would be good. Alright then, he would ask Aster right now he decided and he opened his mouth to do so. Darkness.

**Well, there you go ^^ I know, you guys hate me for this, I hate me to XD I'll get the next out soon, I really do promise! I love all you guys and I love hearing your reviews, so click that button down there and leave one ^^ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, it seems when my muses came back to this story they did so with a vengeance cause this was done last night and I forgot to post it cause I was to busy writing chapter 10! Bit shorter then my usual but I wanted to at least cover that terrible cliffhanger and put things in place for chapter 10. Anywho, its late and I'm rambling XD Enjoy! **

Horror. Pure heart stopping horror, colder than any Easter Sunday snow storm gripped Aster's heart as he saw Pitch appear behind Jack. His hypersensitive hearing picking up Pitch's sibilant hiss "_Be a good boy and die._" His breath caught in his throat as Jack stiffened as Pitch stepped back and swung his scythe, the blade sinking into Jack's back and erupting from his chest, now stained with the winter spirit's lifeblood. Pitch cackled as he pulled the blade from Jack's flesh, the winter spirit falling to the ground with a terrible death-rattle. Pitch moved forward, stepping over Jack's broken form as he drew toward Aster, flanked by several menacing fearlings.

White hot rage erupted inside Aster, a bestial roar tearing itself from his throat as he strained against his bonds. At that moment a stone door, previously invisible in the wall, burst open as a low buzzing filled the room, arrows sprouting from fearlings flanking Pitch; the shadowy forms fell to the ground writhing as they were pierced through with feathered shafts before dissolving into nothingness. Several of the buzzing darts flashed through the rapidly dissolving cloud of darkness that had been Pitch Black just moments before. Aster's growl of frustration at Pitch's escape was truly feral, until the retreating form of Pitch faded away to reveal Jack's prone and broken form lying on the stone floor, a dark pool dying his hoodie black in the orange glow of the room and spreading around Jack at an alarming rate.

The rage that filled Aster moments ago was like a candle before an inferno compared to the fear that now gripped him along with an overwhelming need to be at Jack's side. Almost without realizing it Aster pulled at his bindings harder than he ever had, a new strength coursing through his veins. The chains binding him to the wall snapped with a harsh crack and Aster leapt forward, his powerful legs carrying him over half the room and landing him feet from Jack's side. The fluttering of wings announced Cupid's arrival as she came to hover by Aster.

"We got here as fast as we could, but we need to get out of here now, there is an army of fangly beasties nipping at our heels. The others are trying to keep the path clear but-" She froze as her eyes fell upon Jack. "Oh heavens…"

Aster was paying her no attention as he knelt at Jack's side, blood soaking the fur on his knees and paws as he placed his pads on Jack's chest. It had been a long time since he'd had to heal something like this but it was a skill you never lost, and Aster was especially gifted in the area. Taking a deep breath Aster sent his life force out in search of Jack's, concern gripping him when he didn't immediately find it. With his hands on Jack's chest, he should have sensed the winter spirits life force right away, the fact that he was having to search for it had him struggling to keep calm. Finally Aster felt his life force brush up against Jack's, incredibly weak and fading fast. Gathering himself with a quick breath Aster surrounded Jack's fading spirit with his, pouring his own life force into Jack in order to sustain him while he worked to mend the terrible injuries. Aster said a silent thanks that Pitch had missed Jack's heart by a matter of inches, if he hadn't Aster doubted he would have been able to save Jack-he doubted if he could now. No, he would not think like that, he would fight for Jack just like Jack had fought for him.

"Aster, we need to get out of here." Cupid said anxiously as she watched the Pooka labor over Jack.

"Well aware 'o that, bit busy here." Aster said sharply.

"Like, now. There are nightmares and freeing swarming all over this forsaken place, I don't know how long the others can keep the way our clear. Aster we've got to-" Aster cut her off mid-sentence.

"We move now, he dies." He said flatly, having to catch himself as his concentration slipped for a fraction of a second and he nearly lost his hold on Jack.

There was a moment of silence before Cupid spoke again "What do you need?"

"Cover." Aster said. He heard the flap of wings that meant the pixie had left the room and a moment later the rapid twang of a bow followed quickly by the shrikes of dying nightmares.

Aster could feel himself starting to weaken, the effort of healing Jack combined with sustaining was draining what little strength he had left after his long confinement. He could feel Jack's spirit slipping away from him, slowly but surely, as his own life force dimmed.

"Come on Jack, fight damn it! I've not seen ya give up on a single thing since I met ya, don't you dare start now!" Aster said franticly, fighting back the tears that were burning at the edge of his vision, as he held onto Jack's spirit with all he had, his entire body shacking with the effort and still he refused to give in, he only needed a few more moments, just a few…more…his hold was failing, any moment now Jack would slip away from him, into the darkness. "No!" Aster snarled, he was too close to lose everything now. Each second passing like an eternity Aster held Jack safe within his life force as he finally finished repairing the damage to his pale frame.

With a gaps Aster fell back, his chest heaving as he gasped in air, the world spinning around him. In a moment Cupid was at his side, her bow still out and several arrows clutched in her fist.

"Whats wrong, is Jack…" she trailed off, unwilling to give voice to her fears.

With a titanic effort Aster pushed himself up into a sitting position, his eyes immediately focusing on Jack…and the blessed rise and fall of his chest. Profound relief washed over Aster at the sight. "He's alright. We need ta be careful with 'im though, I wasn't able to completely heal 'im, just patch up the damage so he didn't die."

"Alright, can you walk?"

"Give me a minute." Aster said as his breathing gradually slowed to a more normal pace, strength slowly returning to his limbs. Cupid hovered over the pair of nearly defenseless guardian's, her bow at the ready with three arrows knocked. Looking sideways at Aster a devious smile spread across her dark face.

"Soooo, I was right?" She said, half a question half a statement.

Aster pinched the bridge of his nose before letting his arm fall, the required effort of holding it up unsettling, before looking at pixie hovering expectantly before him. "Is this really the time?"

"Well, if I'm going to die by way of fangly fear monsters I'd at least like to know if I've still got my perfect record."

With a resigned huff Aster said "Yes, you were right." Cupid let out a little squeal. Here, in the middle of moon knew where, surrounded by nightmares and fearlings, she was squealing over something so…so…well wonderful, but still! Aster looked at her with a look of such incredulity that she shied away slightly and Aster imagined she would be blushing if her skin tone allowed it.

"What? You can take the girl out of the love castle…" She trailed off.

"But'cha can't take the psycho outa the girl?" Aster supplied, which earned him an unappreciative thunk of the head. He chuckled softly and turned his head, his face falling immediately as it fell on Jack's frighteningly pale face. "Don't worry mate, I told ya I'd getcha out of here and I meant it." He said softly as he laid one large paw on Jack's thing shoulder. A moment later a comforting hand came to rest on his own shoulder, its owner remaining uncharacteristically silent.

It took several long minutes before Aster felt strong enough to move. As he stood his limbs ached and his joints cracked, he let out a low groan as he straightened to his full height. "Alright, let's get out'a this hell." He said as he leaned down and, grunting with the effort, lifted Jack gingerly into his arms, offering a silent thanks that Jack was so light. Without another word Cupid turned to the door, bow at the ready, followed closely by Aster who was carrying his precious cargo, holding Jack close to his chest. He couldn't help casting one last glance at the room, the room so filled with terror and nightmares…and one beautiful dream.

**There it is, Next chapter is going well, should be out soon (most of my school stuff has been taken care of now besides one monster paper but that shouldn't be ****_too_**** hard so I've got more free time to write!) Really hope you guys liked this chapter, if you did you should click that little review button over there and let me know! Love you all! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you are guys ^^ Chapter 10! This is the last official chapter of the story, I should be posting the epilogue in the next couple days I hope. Enjoy guys!**

Darkness, crushing, all-enveloping darkness surrounded Jack on all sides, blocking out his senses. He couldn't see anything but the inky blackness stretching before him, couldn't hear anything past the darkness smothering him. He could feel though, feel the bitter cold, far colder then ay blizzard, that dug into his chest like icy claws tearing at his heart. He tried to scream, tried to move, tried to do anything but his body wouldn't respond. He could do nothing but float there in the darkness while the cold slowly devoured him from the inside out.

A tiny speck of light pierced the darkness as Jack felt something warm and soothing brush up against him. Warmth, bright and comforting cradled Jack as it chased the biting cold from his limbs like shadows before a torch, flooding his world with soft light. Held in its warm glow Jack felt safe, like nothing in the world could hurt him and slowly he felt himself drift into a deep and peaceful sleep.

The first sign to Jack that he was once again conscious was a dull ache that permeated every fiber of his being. Each beat of his heart sent a throb through his veins, every one of his muscles felt stiff. Where was he, and how did he get here? Well, wherever he was lying, it was soft and warm and he felt no inclination to move, even if he could have mustered the energy to do so, which he doubted. Instead he put the full force of his very hazy mind behind the task of trying to piece together what exactly had happened. So far he remembered getting free, then Pitch, being sleepy, the terrible cold blackness, and the warming light…and then lying wherever here was…not much to go off of really.

As time slowly passed, or it could have been quickly; Jack had no way of telling-it felt really slow though that's for sure-the dull roaring in his ears eventually subsided into low indistinct murmurs and then eventually into soft voices. North was speaking at the moment, his voice unmistakable, even richer a lower the usual in an effort to speak quietly.

"-done all you can for him. Jack is fighter, just needs rest-and so do you." Tooth's higher tones piped in at that moment, bordering on shrill as what seemed to be irritation colored her voice.

"Bunny, its been three days. He's stable and recovering, nothings bad is going to happen to him if you take a nap but if you don't get some sleep you're going to pass out. You looked like you're there as it is! Just lay down for a little bit, we'll watch him just to be sure-"

Aster's voice was scratchy as emanated from Jack's left and cut across Tooth, "All due respect guys, but rack off." He voice calm but the firm tone left no room for negotiation-of course that wasn't about to deter Tooth.

"Seriously Bunny, you haven't slept in moon knows how long, just lay down for a little whi-" A very loud and exasperated and throaty groan drowned out Tooth's next words as Cupid's rich voice over road the Tooth fairy.

"Would you give it a rest Princess premolar? I think he's made it perfectly clear, _multiple times_, that he's not going anywhere."

"Nobody asked your opinion _Cupid,_" Tooth said and Jack was both surprised and somewhat impressed by the amount of derision she managed to squeeze into the two syllable name.

"People rarely do _darling_, and yet I find myself having to intervene at an alarming rate." Cupid responded, he voice rising as she spoke.

"And you don't see a problem with that? I mean honestly you butt into people's lives when you have no right and throw a giant monkey wrench into everything!" Tooth's volume rose steadily as she spoke and Jack could just imagine her feathers puffing out as she spoke, the thought making him grin.

"I make people's lives _better _thank you!" Cupid was now nearly shouting in indignation "Sometimes things may not go as planned but I bring people together, I make them happy!"

"Oh? How'd that work out for that young couple, what were their names again, Romeo and Juliet was it?"

"That was a fictitious play written by a man who was shockingly determined to be unhappy."

"A play based on a true story!" Tooth actually shouted.

There was a moment of silence in which North said "Ladies, we should be keeping it down, Jack needs rest."

Ignoring North, Tooth exclaimed in triumph, "Hah! Didn't think anyone remembered that did you? Thought you swept it under a rug huh?"

"Alright alright," Cupid said, sounding flustered, "Not my best moment, _I admit,_ but there is only so much one can do with a pair of star struck hormonal teenagers with less common since between them than a hamster!" the end of Cupid's statement came out in one long breath before she continued, "And I'll be plucked if I let some primped up self-riotous _thief _tell me how to do my job!"

"I am not a theif! I-"

"Oh, then what would you call breaking into people's homes and taking their children's teeth?"

"They _leave them for me._" Tooth was indignant at this point and Jack could hear the patter of wings flapping rapidly.

"Tooth! Cupid!" Aster's deep voice boomed out, overriding the argument before it could continue. "Stop." He said simply as a heavy silence fell over the room.

It was several moments before Cupid spoke again "Well it would seem the point is moot any who, I don't think Aster will have to wait up much longer."

There was a collective stirring and shifting sound from all around Jack before Tooth spoke "What are you talking about?" Venom still in her voice.

"Well, either Mr. Frost is having a particularly pleasant dream or he's been awake and listening this entire time if that grin is anything to judge by."

There was a creak to Jack's left and then Aster's voice sounded, closer than before "Jack? Can ya hear me mate?"

Jack tried to say 'Yea, I can hear you' which amounted to a low groan in the back of his throat. He squinted his eyes open, catching a blurry image of his fellow guardian's encircling the bed before squinting his eyes shut, the bright light burning his eyes.

"What's wrong Jack?" Aster's voice was concerned as a large paw came to rest on Jack's upper arm, squeezing slightly.

"Bright." He managed to croak out and a moment later there were several small clicks and the light filtering through his eyelids lessened greatly. Blinking like an owl Jack slowly opened his eyes and waited for them adjust to the faint ambient light cast by the large skylight in the room that had been hurriedly converted into some sort of ICU apparently. His eyes stretched wide as he saw the splint bound to Tooth's arm, the towering crown of bandages encasing Cupid's head like a turban (a resemblance that was accentuated by the large red diamond that had been drawn on it with red marker), and the bandages covering both North's arms and wrapped around the large man's midsection.

"What happened to you guys?" Jack said haltingly, his mouth getting used to forming words again.

"What?" asked North as he looked around before gesturing to his bandages "What dis? Oh dis is nothing, just scratch! We were worried about you, if not for Bunny you would not be here." North said in his usual boisterous manner.

"Yea, don't worry about us Jack, we're just relived you're alright. Bunny saved you, but we weren't sure if you'd make it there for a while, gave us the quite the scare." Tooth said as she hovered at his bedside.

"Did he now?" Jack said, his voice quiet as he felt the urge to fall back asleep growing inside him. His gaze drifted over to look at Aster, a small smile spreading across is face as bright green eyes looked back at him. They held each other's gaze for several long moment until a small cough emanated from the chair across the room where Cupid was currently lounging.

After clearing her throat pointedly she spoke "You know, I'm feeling a mite peckish and I can only imagine that Jack is simply famished. North, Tooth why don't we go fix something hmm?" Tooth looked at Cupid for a moment, the to Jack and Aster before comprehension donned and she said "Yea, that sounds like a good idea."

"You two go make food, I need to check on Jack." North said, waving to the two fluttering women who had made their way to the door.

"I'm sure Aster can take care of him while were gone, besides you'll have to show me around your kitchen if I'm going to make my famous angel food cake." Cupid said he voice weighted.

"Ask yetis, they will help." North said offhandedly as he stood up, grabbing a clipboard that had been hanging on the bed. With an exasperated sigh and an eye-roll that would have broken the neck of a mortal woman Cupid fluttered over and, using surprising strength, lead North from the room by the beard ignoring the large Russian's protests. As the door closed between the three, leaving Jack and Aster alone in the quest room, Jack turned to the Pooka.

"Not very subtle is she?" he said with a grin.

"No, subtly has never really been her string suit." Aster said with a chuckle.

"So long have I been out?"

"Bout three, three and a half days."

"So what exactly happened?" Jack asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Whatcha mean?" Aster asked, though Jack suspected the Pooka knew exactly what me meant.

"I mean, I remember being in Pitch's lair and then waking up here feeling like an elephant's tap shoe. I was hoping you could fill in that blank a bit."

Aster took a deep breath before speaking "Well, ya got out a the bindings and were about to get mine to when Pitch came back. The other's had finally found us with Cupid's help and were fightin' their way to us, he knew he was beaten but he wasn't bout to give up. So he-" Here Aster's voice caught and he swallowed hard before continuing "he tried ta kill you in a last ditch effort ta break me. Nearly succeeded to, missed yer heart by less'n an inch. Cupid got there then an I was able ta stitch ya back up and then Sandy arrived and helped us carry ya out. We brought ya back here and 'v been taken' care of ya since."

Jack remembered the crippling cold that had overtaken him before that unknown warmth had brushed it aside and muttered to himself "that was you…"

"Hmm?" Aster asked, a questioning look on his face.

"It's nothing, just a thought." Jack deflected before he realized something "Wait, where's Sandy? You said he was there but he wasn't here…is he ok? He wasn't hurt was he, he didn't-" Aster cut across Jack's rapidly growing worry as he spoke.

"No, Sandy's fine though I haven't ever seen 'im this steamed. He's royally racked off, apparently he think's Pitch cross a line. He's out lookin' fer him right now and I know I wouldn't want ta be Pitch when Sandy catches up with 'im." Jack thought about that for a minute; he'd never seen Sandy mad before but anybody who can come back from the dead is certainly not someone you want to mess with. With that question answered Jack's mind turned to another.

"So why do Tooth and Cupid hate each other?" Aster let out a deep laugh at Jack's question before answering.

"Ah, well they both fancied the same bloke a few centuries back and they never really got over the whole rivalry thing."

"Oh." The conversation faded into a slightly uncomfortable silence as Jack cast his gaze around the room but inevitably it was drawn back to Aster who was always looking at him. Finally Jack said ,"You know, Tooth has a point, you really go look dead on your feet." It actually frightened Jack just how disheveled Aster looked, his fur dingy and matted, he shoulders and ears drooping, his normally bright eyes dulled with exhaustion.

Aster let out a slightly self-deprecating chuckle "Yea, I was just worried about ya , wasn't gonna have much luck sleepin' while you were in a state like that."

"Well get some sleep now alright?"  
Aster's large paw moved over and gripped Jack's had as he spoke "Alright Jack, I love you."

Jack felt his breath catch in his chest at Aster's words, the familiar warmth that accompanied those words mingled with his doubts and uncertainties and he hesitated-and Aster noticed. A look sad understanding appeared on Aster's face as he stood up and walked over to a window at the far end of the room, looking out over the frozen landscape of the North pole, his back to Jack.

"I wondered back there if ya were sayin' whatcha thought I needed ta hear." The pure desolation in Aster's voice sent a jolt of cold through Jack's chest. "I let myself believe ya cause I needed to…guess that's why you said it huh?"

"Aster, it's not like that…" Jack didn't know how to express what he was feeling. It killed him to see the Pooka in pain like this, he cared about him and wanted him to be happy. It was more the just that though, Aster made him happy to and he felt himself wanting to spend more time with the Pooka, had wanted to for quite some to if he was honest with himself, but he didn't know if he loved him. Aster didn't wait for Jack to put words to his jumbled feelings.

"It's alright Frostbite," the poorly concealed pain in voice in stark contrast with his words "I understand why ya did it and I'm glad you did. I owe you-" Jack cut of his meaningless ramblings.

"I am far too tired to freeze your mouth shut so please do me a favor and please shut up." Jack waited until he was sure Aster wasn't going to interrupt him "Turn around please, I want to talk to you, not your back." There was a long pause in which Aster's shoulder's rose and fell several times before he finally turned around, the corners of his eyes shining and wet. "Come back over here." Aster looked at Jack for so long he was beginning to think the Pooka would refuse when he took a step forward, then another, until he stood next to Jack's bed and Jack could look up at him. "Thank you." Now that he was actually able to talk to Aster he suddenly found himself at a loss for words.

He took several deep breaths, trying to gather his thoughts before finally speaking hesitantly. "Alright, uh…well the thing is…you see…screw it! Yes, I said what I said because I knew you needed to hear it and I wanted to help you." Jack was shouting, or at least the pitiful approximation of a shout his weakened state would allow. "I said it because I care about you and I didn't want to see you in pain and damn it I don't know what the hell I feel but I know I want to be around you, I feel happier when I'm with you and I don't know what I feel for you accept I care for you and I think that I _could_ love you…I want to love you…" Jack was taken aback by his outburst, certainly not having planned to say anything he just had.

Jack looked over at Aster, having kept his eyes locked on the ceiling above him while he spoke and saw a smile spreading across his face as his green eyes, now shining with a different emotion, looked at Jack. After a moment he leaned down and wrapped strong arms around Jack, pressing the small winter spirit to his chest. Jack returned the embrace, letting himself fall into the surprisingly familiar warmth. After several long moments he mumbled "I was right." The words muffled by Aster's fur.

Pulling back to he could look into Jack's face Aster asked "What?"

Jack chuckled "Well, when Pitch stabbed me things weren't really clear for me, but I distinctly remember thinking how soft and warm your fur looked…and what it would be like to curl up next to you for a nap." After a brief pause Jack said "I'd still like to know that particular bit of information." Needing no other encouragement Aster lifted Jack's blanket and carefully settled himself into the bed next to Jack. Once he was settled Jack made to turn over onto his side to better curl against Aster; his entire body went stiff and his breath caught in his throat as a sharp pain shot from his chest down his spine to his lower back.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Aster said, worry and concern clear on his face as he looked at Jack.

"Chest…hurt" Jack said as his chest rose and fell rapidly, his heart still racing from the memory of the pain. He want to rub a hand against his chest but Aster's paw caught his wrist, stopping him. He looked as Aster inquisitively and Aster just looked back at him, his expression a mixture of apprehension and worry. Breaking Aster's weak grip Jack moved his hand to his chest, gasping as his finger's came into contact with a ropey line of flesh that stretch from just below his right shoulder to the bottom of his chest. He felt himself start breathing faster as his fingers explored the terrible scar his encounter with Pitch had left him.

Without warning strong hands grabbed him and pulled him to a furry chest, one arm wrapping around his waist and the other around his shoulders after is pulled his had away from his new scar. The hand on his back started rubbing slow circles on in back as he buried his face in Aster's shoulder, bringing his hands up to rest against Aster's chest, his thin fingers knotting themselves in think fur. Slowly his breathing began to slow and his pulse returned to a more normal pace; Aster's warm embrace driving away the panic that had threatened to overwhelm him.

"Thanks, I don't know why it freaked me out so much..."

"Of course Jack, I'm always here for ya."

"I like the sound of that." Jack said with a smile as he adjusted himself so he could comfortable lay his cheek against Aster's chest. "So what now?"

With a chuckle Aster said "Now, we get some much needed sleep. Then we see where tomorrow takes us."

"I like that plan." Jack said sleepily. "I'm not taking your last name though."

Aster let out a rumbling laugh as he wrapped his arms around Jack's securely "Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Aster." Jack whispered as he drifted into a very peaceful sleep.

**There you are ^^ Hope you all enjoyed it, keep a look out for the Epilogue some time this week. As always leave a review and let me know your thoughts and I love you all! **


End file.
